Legacy of Potters
by smaster28
Summary: The Potter family has a very powerful bloodline. Harry Potter is the elder brother of Percy. The two powerful brothers struggle under the weights of the two major prophecy thrust upon them at a very tender age. This story is about how they overcome the various hurdles fates have designed for them while trying to have a normal life. As normal as a demigod and a Potter could have.
1. Prologue

Legacy of Potters

**Prologue**

**A/N: 1) This story is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. Since it has elements from Percy Jackson there would be implied incest in this story.**

**2) WARNING there would also incest in the story but nothing too graphical or detailed due to the new restriction imposed by the site.**

"Lily before we get married I need to tell you something about my family." James said with a hint of worry to his fiancée.

"James I know about your family. It is quite famous in Wizarding Britain. You belong to a powerful pureblood house. The house of Potter is one of the few light oriented 'most ancient and noble family' left. Your house doesn't believe in blood purity." Lily replied.

"That not exactly true Lily but I will get back to that latter." James said with increasing amount of nervousness.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked getting annoyed by her fiancé's tone.

"There is a reason why the Potter family has been strong throughout history. I know this is going to sound crazy to you Lily but believe me what I am about to tell you is 100% true." James said with a bit more conviction in his voice.

After getting a nod from his fiancée he continued, "The reason that the Potter family is so strong is because we are decedents of Gods and Goddess."

Lily burst out laughing after hearing James say this.

"This is no laughing matter Lily. What I said is all true. I agree there hasn't been a demigod in our family for two generations. My great grandfather was a demigod sired by Hades the King of the Underworld and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth. His mother was a daughter of Aphrodite." James said trying to make Lily understand.

"O! Stop it James. This prank was innovative but a poor by your high standards." Lily said after calming down.

"I can show you something no other normal wizard can do here take my wand." James said handing Lily his wand.

"You know that a person can normal have only one animagus form right?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

James stood up and waved his right arm. The nearby furniture parted and the room expanded a little. Lily was speechless by the display of wandless magic. "I also am a distant descendent of Hecate the Goddess of magic. Plus every Potter is blessed by her. It is due to her blessing that we never have squibs in the family and are so powerful users of magic." After he said this he transformed into a stag his normal animagus form. After a few second he morphed into a large black dog. In a few seconds he changed into a werewolf. The werewolf was followed by a rat, cat and finally a white stallion before he turned back into a human.

"I can do that because of the blessing given to the Potters by Poseidon the God of the sea, the earth shaker and the storm bringer." James said this while sitting near his speechless fiancée.

"But I thought of them as just mythical beings." She said. After gathering her senses she asked, "Well if this is true then why I haven't heard about the Gods before now?" Lily asked.

"Well there is this metaphysical and highly magical substance known as the mist. The main function of the mist is to keeps mortals from seeing Gods and Goddess unless they wanted to be seen. It generally stops the mortals from seeing demigods using their powers. When a mortal sees a demigod using his/her godly power it generally makes them come up with any other possible explanation. It is kind of like an automatic memory charm but it is non-specific. It also stops mortals from seeing monsters." James explained.

"What the Greek monsters are real too? But isn't it dangerous if mortal can't see them they won't know when a monster attacks them?" Lily asked getting worried.

"Well the monsters rarely attack mortals, they usually attack demigods. Stronger the demigod, more the number of monsters are attracted to him or her." James answered.

"So mortal are completely unaware of Gods and monsters walking amongst us in plain site?" she asked.

"The clear sighted mortals have the ability to see through the mist. But they are very rare." He continued his explanation.

"So are there many demigods walking amongst us?" she asked.

"There aren't many demigods here in England most of the can be found on the American continent both north and south. Handful more can be found in Europe. But right now we are going of topic. There is one more major secret about the Potter family I have to tell you about. I know you may not like this one or may even get mad at me but I have to tell it to you before we can get married." He said with a bit of nervousness creeping back into his voice.

"Oh honey, as long as you don't say that you have demon blood running in your family I am fine with anything you have to say." She said with a bit of laughter.

James remained silent and had a very serious expression on his face. Lily was shocked. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not, Sirius is my best friend I am James." James said with a hint of laughter.

Lily punched his arm. "Don't do that again. Now what is the other big secret?" she asked.

"Well the part about Potters not caring about blood status isn't exactly true." James hesitantly said.

"What! So your family secretly believes is the non-sense crap sprouted by Voldemort but publicly supports Dumbledore. So all this time our love was a joke to you?" Lily said starting to get angry.

"No our loves means the world to me. If I wasn't in love with you I won't be telling you about my family secrets. You miss understood me Lily flower. Voldemort and his fools don't even know the true meaning of the word 'pureblood'. What I meant was that quality blood is very important to my family. Blood is the source of our life. Our soul embeds it with power to allow us to use magic…" James speech was cut off by Lily.

"Why are you telling me all this? You know that I am a Muggleborn." She questioned.

James hesitantly said, "Please don't get mad at me. Before our marriage we have to undergo a blood bond ritual."

"Is the ritual a normal pureblood custom? What does it involve? Why should I get mad at you?" Lily asked trying to find out more about the ritual.

"No the ritual is not a normal pureblood custom. As far as I know only the Potter family performs it. After performing this ritual you will get some of the Potter family's special traits and powers. I may get some of yours which are deemed worth by the magic of the ritual but it is highly unlikely." He explained.

"Ok so that really a good thing then. I will have the powerful blood of your family following through me. I will get to use wandless magic and other thing that you can do. So why should I get mad?" She asked.

"You may or may not get the ability to do wandless magic. Lily the ritual that we would be performing is a blood magic based ritual and makes you a true blooded Potter. It will give you the special traits of my family. You will have the blood of the Potters running through your veins. In essence the ritual will make you my **sister**." He answered emphasizing the last part.

"What! That sick James. If I become your sister then how can I marry you?" she screeched. "I thought that blood magic was banned in England." She added as an afterthought.

"We don't care about the ritual being legal or not. Since we are an ancient family the government can't do anything to us even if the find out. The Potter family has been doing it for generations. All throughout history of our family the ritual has been performed irrelevant of our future spouse. It keeps our bloodline strong and powerful. It not that just for the females' spouses has to undergo this ritual but the males spouses also have to." He said trying to placate her.

"That really is disgusting thing James. Just to keep your bloodline powerful and pure your family first changes the potential spouse into siblings and them marries them off." Lily said while losing some of her anger. She started seeing the usefulness of such a ritual.

"That is not all Lily flower. After the ritual **if** a God hooks up with you the child born due to the mating would be a Potter." James said not realizing that this wasn't the best thing to say right now.

"**What do you mean by that?**" She said angrily.

James took a deep breath and tried to explain. "The blood of a Potter is very powerful. Even thought though it isn't a blood of an immortal it comes pretty close to it. The average age of a Potter is few hundred years. Have you heard of Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel?" he asked.

After getting a nod for Lily he continued, "Both of the really are Potters. They changed their last names because they wanted to remain in the limelight. For this purpose they created a fake story to explain their long age. There is no such thing as a philosopher stone. It is just a story they created and used the mist to make mortals believe in it. Perenelle was a Potter by birth; Nicolas became a Potter by blood. History has many examples of powerful Potters under different name. Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff were Potters at birth; their spouse Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor became Potters by Blood."

"The strength of my bloodline attracts God and Goddess to it from time to time. My family has blessing form 11 Olympians and quite a few other minor Gods and Goddess. Though no one in my family has ever wielded all the powers at once they could wield powers of 2 to 3 Gods to a limited extent. I have minor control over water and ability to shape shift from Poseidon. I have ability to blend in shadows and summon a couple of skeletal warrior from Hades. I have gift of magic by Hecate. You may get different powers from my bloodline after the ritual." He informed her.

"Why can't you wield all the powers present in your bloodline?" she asked getting curious and wondering about the abilities she could possibly gain from the ritual.

"No human can handle that much power. Over a period of time we may be able to unlock more of our powers but if we get them all at once the powers would burn our human soul and body. A demigod with Potter blood has more power than any normal children of a particular God of Goddess." He explained.

"James according to mythology there were 12 Olympians not 11. Does your family not get along with one of them?" she getting a bit worried about the possibility of being on a bad list of a God or Goddess.

"Don't worry about it Lily flower." He said seeing her worried expression. "My family doesn't get along with Athena. But I can't tell you about it till you become a Potter."

"Well that is a nice way to keep me hooked on. Just give me a part of interesting information and tell me the rest after I do a thing you want me to do. Though this does explain your lack of intelligence." She said laughing.

She leaned over him and asked, "How about I do some other things for you to get the answer."

"You may try." He answered as Lily pushed him down and sat on his laps.

**A/N: 1) Should I continue with this story? Please review.**

**2) I will be updating my other stories soon.**


	2. Blood Bath

Blood Bath

Lily was a bit nervous heading into the Potter manor. Even though she had agreed to perform the blood bond ritual she felt uneasy. The concept of marry your sibling or any other member of the family had been a taboo.

The 7 years she had spent in the Wizarding world had changed many of the beliefs she had held pervious. An eleven or twelve year old Lily Evans would never have accepted the slavery of house-elves. Now she was contemplating the thoughts of committing incest.

She apparated right outside the Potter manor. She hadn't yet been keyed into the wards. When she first had seen this place she was awed by its beauty and magnificence. It felt like a small chunk of heaven had fallen on earth. The manor itself seemed to be made of a pure white marble slab while the architecture was Greek styled. What she didn't know at that time was that it was a miniature replica of Olympus.

An old house-elf in pristine clothing greeted her at the gate. "Welcome young Ms. Lily. Is my master expecting your arrival?" The aged elf asked.

"Not right now Leon. I am a little early. Please inform James that I have arrived." She said as Leon transported her to the entrance of the manor.

"Young master James is busy right now. Master's mother is free right now. You can join her while you wait for young master James." Leon informed her.

James' mother Lisa was waiting for her in the hall. "Good afternoon Lily. You're a bit early. James said that you would be joining us in the evening. He is busy right now. Have a seat Lily. Do you want anything to eat?" Lisa asked.

Lily always felt more nervous around Lisa. At first she attributed this nervousness to the fact of her trying to impress the mother of her boyfriend. But now with the new information she had about the Potter family her nervousness might be caused by something else. According to her, Lisa had a very imposing presence. She was beautiful and had a flawless white skin. She always felt that Lisa's chocolate brown coloured eyes bore holes into her soul. Overall she had a very regal personality.

"No thank you. I am fine. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to see James." Lily said sitting on the couch in front of Lisa.

"So have you made up your mind? Are you going to become a Potter?" Lisa asked.

Lily hesitated a little and replied, "Yes I want to become a Potter." "What is it like to become a Potter? How did the ritual affect you? Did your appearance change?" Lily's rapid question was cut short by a simple look from Lisa.

Lisa chucked a little, "You have a very inquisitive mind my dear. I shall answer some of your questions in order that you have asked. You can pester James with the rest of them. You become more powerful when you become a Potter. You get power or blessing from at least two to three Gods or Goddess. I have been blessed by Hera and Hestia and have powers of Demeter. The ritual may or may not alter your physical condition. You can always mask any physical changes with mist if you don't want others to see them. And to answer your unasked question, the Goddess didn't personally bless me. Their blessing present in the Potter bloodline was activated when I completed the ritual." Lisa explained.

"Well since I am going to become a Potter soon could you tell me why Potters don't get along with Goddess Athena?" Lily asked since the question had been bugging her since James had told her about it.

"James didn't tell you about it?" Lisa asked.

"No. He told me that I had to become a Potter first to know the answer to that question." Lily answered getting annoyed at James.

"Athena tried to destroy one thing most precious to us Potters. Potters of that time dealt with her and now she stays away from our family." Lisa explained.

"What did she try to destroy? How did the Potters of that time deal with a Goddess? Aren't they supposed to be super powerful?" Lily asked.

"I can't answer your second question till you complete the ritual and become a full blooded Potter. To answer your first question I will have to tell you a bit about Athena first. You know that Athena is Goddess of wisdom, divine intelligence and few other things. She also is a virgin Goddess." After getting a nod from her Lisa continued, "After a few centuries she wanted to become a mother at the same time she didn't want to break the vow she had taken to remain an eternal virgin. To overcome this problem she decided to have brainchildren the same way she was created from Lord Zeus forehead. If she liked the intellect of a mortal male she would have a brainchild with him. She would take his thoughts and mixed it with some of her own thoughts and create a life out of it. She would then give the child to the mortal male as a gift. He had to take care of the child weather he wanted a child or not."

"You are a smart girl Lily now with the help of the back story try to figure out what she tried to destroy that is most precious to us Potters?" Lisa asked her future daughter/ daughter in law.

After putting some time Lily figured it out. "Blood. The Potters consider their bloodline as the most precious thing they have. She tried to have a brainchild with a Potter which would have in turn destroyed the Potter bloodline."

Lisa smiled as she heard Lily's answer, "Yes. We value our blood over everything."

Their conversation was interrupted when James entered the room. "Your early Lily flower couldn't stay away from me for long huh?" he teased her.

"All the waiting was killing me. I already decided to become a Potter so I decided to pop over hear a little earlier than planned. You don't mind me being here, do you?" She asked in the same teasing tone.

"On course not Lily flower I just finished setting up the ritual room. We can complete the ritual now if you want to." He told her.

"Ok. What does the ritual entail?" Lily asked getting excited.

"Calm down Lily. There are two ways to do the ritual. First is you and James can exchange your blood while performing the horizontal tango in a very specific manner or the second method is where both of you have a runic blood bath. You can choose any one of them. But I suggest you go for the runic blood bath. It is safer method and has no chance of going wrong." Lisa answered her.

"What can go wrong with the first method?" a blushing Lily asked.

"When passion is running high you can always get carried away and miss a step or two." Lisa answered with a straight face.

"I guess we will be performing the runic blood bath, won't we James?" she asked.

James just guided Lily toward the ritual room.

(((o)))

The ritual room was quite bigger than Lily imagined. It had many runic arrays on all the four walls, the floor as well as the ceiling. She couldn't recognize even half of the symbols present in the runic array on the floor in front of her.

"The room can be used for multiple rituals. Each ritual has its own requirement of runic arrays. The runes in the room can be rearranged depending on the ritual to be performed." James explained to her.

"In other words this room is like a big jigsaw puzzle." Lily stated.

"What is a jigsaw puzzle?" James asked.

"Oh! Never mind. After our marriage I would get you up to date on muggle technology." Lily said in frustration.

"It time to get naked." James said as he started to remove his clothes.

"But it though we were going to do the runic blood bath to perform the ritual." Lily asked as she too started getting naked.

"We are going to take the blood bath Lily. Even this method involves us getting naked.

Once both of them were naked James guided Lily toward a floating bowl and dagger near the centre of the room. He took the floating dagger and cut is palm with it. He kept his palm over the bowl which had a clear liquid present in it. His blood slowly started mixing with the liquid. He handed the dagger to Lily and instructed her to do the same. As Lily's blood mixing with James' blood in the bowl it started giving a faint glow.

"Go stand in the centre of that runic array Lily and be quiet dear the ritual could be slightly painful." James instructed while point towards a runic array.

"Why didn't you tell me about the pain before now? How painful would it be?" she asked.

"Not much. I didn't tell you about the pain before now because I didn't think it was important." He answered.

Lily just glared at him while moving toward the centre of the runic array. James moved towards the adjacent runic array.

Lily heard James began to chant in some unknown language. She assumed it to be ancient Greek. The mixture of blood in the bowl began to glow bright red. Its quantity started to increase. Slowly the glowing blood started spill over and land in an area where both the runic arrays met.

The glowing blood started to flow towards James and Lily through the runic circles. Lily watched the movement of blood with great fascination. As the blood approached their feet the runes on the floor started to climb up their body. Soon the glowing blood also started climbing upwards following the runic channels temporarily carved on the body.

Lily experience tremendous pain for a moment and passed out. During this time her genetic structure was rewritten. Her blood was changed to match that of a Potter. She regained consciousness almost immediately and forgot about the pain she had experienced during the ritual.

Lily looked at her body after the ritual was completed. Her skin tone had become a bit fairer. Her already big bust size had increased by at least a cup. Her hair elongated and became a shade of crimson red. Her hair had a faint glow to them.

She felt tremendous amount of power running through her body. She gained instinctual knowledge of how to fight, shed blood and kill people. She also gained knowledge and ability to perform spells she had never heard about before know. Lastly she gained knowledge of how to seduce and pleasure any man.

"So Lily, whose powers did you get?" James asked.

"I got powers from Goddess Enyo the goddess of war, Hecate the goddess of magic and Aphrodite the goddess of love." She said after closely inspecting her new knowledge.

(((o)))

Beyond the oceans in a cave a beautiful women woke up from deep slumber.

(((o)))

"Now that I am a Potter by blood, you can tell me how your family was able to defeat Athena a powerful goddess?" Lily asked James as soon as the stepped outside the ritual room.

James smiled at her, "always full of question aren't you Lily flower. The answer you are looking for is in our blood. Temporarily through our blood we can access a primal power far greater than anything you can imagine. Our power becomes equal to the strongest of the Olympians. This power comes at a very high cost. So we generally don't use it. Athena was send to Tartarus for a short time after the battle. There is an alternative power available to us if needed we can harness powers of all the Potters who have died for a short while. But to gain this ability we have to undergo rigorous training of the body, mind and soul."

"What is the cost of such a power? Death?" Lily asked a bit worried.

"I don't know Lily but I am pretty sure it isn't death. The Potter didn't die after the battle but you have to remember that there are many things far worse than death." He answered.

(((o)))

"James since I already carry the name of Potter in the magical world why don't we have a small muggle type wedding?" Lily asked him.

"No problem Lily flower." James replied.

"My parents would be very happy. We just invite our family and close friends." Lily said excitedly.

(((o)))

As James kissed Lily during their wedding ceremony several 'pop' signifying apparation could be heard.

Voldemort and a handful of his followers had crashed the wedding. Even though Peter had managed to weaken the wards Charles Potter had temporarily cast around the church it had taken great amount of power for Voldemort and his fellow death eaters to break them.

Lily's new found battle instincts kicked in. She quickly lunched multiple cutter and wide range combat spell she learned from Hecate at them.

Her initial salvo killed five death eaters and injured two more. Couple of them were beheaded. One got sliced into two. Couple of death eaters lost their skins and died in a very painful manner. The injured death eaters lost some limbs and were bleeding profusely. All the bloodshed was giving Lily a temporary power boost.

Meanwhile James engaged a very surprised Voldemort. He fired a couple of spells at him as a distraction. At the same time he transfigured an empty chair behind Voldemort into a giant metal spike. As Voldemort shielded himself from the oncoming spells James summoned the spike towards Voldemort and impaled him on it.

Charles and Lisa had subdued the three remaining death eaters. Voldemort quickly dissapparated out before the old fool Dumbledore could capture him.

Dumbledore was very disappointed with Lily for killing the death eaters and using dark arts.

Lily who was still high from the rush she had felt during the battle told Dumbledore to f**k off for trying to scold her because she killed an enemy in battle.

Since she had the backing from all the other Potters Dumbledore didn't try and press his point. He had known that when the time demanded the Potters could be very ruthless towards their enemy.

(((o)))

After the muggle style wedding when Lily and James entered their bedroom the saw a beautiful mysterious woman waiting for them on their wedding bed.

**A/N: 1) This chapter is a bit abrupt because I am setting the background for my story.**

**2) I will be updating my other stories soon.**

**3) I have already planned the powers Harry while receive at birth. I may include a suggestion if it is interesting.**

**4) I am also taking in suggestions for Percy's powers other than the powers of Poseidon.**

**5) Plz review.**


	3. Night's Tale

Night's Tale

**A/N: 1) This chapter contains quite a few mentions of INCEST as this story is based on Greek mythology.**

**2) I have changed some parts of the mythology a little bit for the purpose of my story.**

**3) There may be some grammatical mistakes as I don't have a beta reader.**

**4) The rating of this story is M for a reason. This chapter contains sexual situation. Nothing graphical though due to the restrictions on this site.**

The woman lying on the bed was extremely beautiful, her hair were long free flowing midnight black in colour. She wore a semi transparent black dress. Both James and Lily were transfixed by her body.

"Hello James and Lily. I guess congratulation is in order for your mundane wedding." the mysterious lady said in a sweet melodious voice.

James couldn't figure out the identity goddess in front of him. He knew the woman in front of him had to be a Goddess as no mortal woman could look like that. He didn't want to offend her by asking for her name. He just hoped that she would introduce herself to them.

"I am Nyx the primordial goddess of the night James." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "I don't expect you to know my identity. It has been many eons since I had any contact with mankind." She added.

Both James and Lily bowed to the goddess of the night. Lily couldn't believe an actual Goddess was in front of her. "How can I be of service to you, Milady?" James asked gathering his wits.

Nyx tilted her head and looked at the couple in front of her, "there is no need to be so formal in front of me." She patted the bed besides her and said, "Both of you come here and sit down."

"Don't be afraid, I am not going to harm you." Nyx said softly. Hesitantly Lily made the first move and sat besides the goddess of the night's legs. James sat near her head.

Seeing their nervousness made Nyx chuckle. "I came here because your union via the blood bond woke me from my slumber."

"Sorry, we didn't mean for it to happen." James said like a small child. He added, "My family has been performing the ritual for a few millennia nothing like this has happened before."

"Don't worry it's not that ritual per se that woke me up. It was a call from my favorite brother that woke me." Nyx told them. Seeing the look of confusion on their faces she asked, "Do you know the source of the power present in your bloodline? Or why the same power is more in a male Potters than a female one?"

"No we don't. My ancestors have tried to figure it out for centuries without any success." James replied. He added that, "even the Gods on Olympus did know the source of the power present in his bloodline".

Lily was in deep thought thinking about what Nyx had said. "A primordial!" she blurted out with a gasp. James didn't understand what Lily meant by that.

"You really are smart girl." she said to Lily. "Yes your bloodline has the powers it does because of a primordial God. The Potter blood carries the essence of a primordial God Zoi or Zoë in it. He is not remembered in history or mythology because he didn't want to be. He was the personification life. He was created from my mother's essence. He was her first son and the second being to be born. Time didn't exist then."

"I don't know whether it was out of boredom or him wanting to expand his domain he mated with our mother and I was born as a result of their union. Being the primordial Goddess of night my growth was rapid. As I grew up I became jealous of the relationship between my mother and my brother so I seduced him and found out the reason for my mother to love him so much. He was the best lover I had to this day."

"Our mother walked in on our loving making. She got so angry at us that she made him fuck her brains out and made me watch without any scope of relief. That love making session impregnated her with my other siblings Erebus, Gaia, Tartarus and Eros. After she was satisfied she revealed that her anger was a rue to have angry sex with him and he could have her or any of his sisters whenever he wanted. Though he was exhausted by his encounter with our mother and impregnated her with four of our siblings, he took me and impregnated me with Chronos the father of time and not the titan."

"As mother watched me getting impregnated she felt that I was too young to carry a child and that to a being of such power. She took the forming baby from my womb and put him hers' along with my siblings. She decided to birth him before my siblings as he was going to be my first born."

"The three of us enjoyed each other's company and had a lot of fun. My poor brother had to satisfy two nymphomaniacs. He never complained and always kept us happy. Soon my mother gave birth to Chronos creating time. Unlike us he was born in a form of an old man. He left us to create and establish his own domain. Soon my other siblings were born. They grew up and established their own domain."

"Soon my sister Gaia mated with him had three sons Uranus, Pontus and Ourea. In the mean time I had become close with my younger brother Erebus. Since Erebus wanted to keep me all to him I temporary left Zoi and had quite a few children with Erebus. Zoi didn't mind my relationship with Erebus and had given me a new sister Ananke. After Ananke was born mother decided to stop having any more children but that didn't stop having relationship with my brother Zoi. I got bored with Erebus after having 9 children with him so I went back to Zoi and plenty of children with him and I enjoyed making everyone of them. Soon Gaia got together with her son Uranus and started a family, a dysfunctional one but a family none the less."

"As time went by, we the primordial reduced our interactions with each other and mainly stayed in our domains. Since Zoi didn't have a domain that he could retreat into he decided to spit himself into two. One of him went to stay with our mother and give her company. The other one came with me to my domain."

"After a period of inactivity both of us feel into deep sleep. While both of us were sleeping Gaia secretly entered my domain and forcefully mated with him and conceived three powerful monsters Typhon, Echidna and Campe. It took some time for us to realize this. When Zoi found about this he got very angry and put Gaia in deep sleep. She is still sleeping to this date. He knew all his children were always going to be very powerful and couldn't risk something like that to happen again."

"He also didn't want to leave me alone and go to our mother. As he was pondering a solution to our problem he came across a man. This man had no name. Everything in his life including his name, family and honor was taken from him by his rival. He was also banished from the society. This man was fighting a chimera to protect a little girl. He was badly wounded in the battle and was complete out matched by the beast yet he still tried to fight. The chimera was toying with him because she knew that the girl couldn't run and in time he would get she would get her pray. The most surprising part was that the little girl was in no way related to the man. In fact she was the daughter of his enemy who had completely destroyed his life."

"Zoi was touched by this man's courage and decided to bless him. At that movement an idea struck him. He transferred most of his powers and essence to his other body and condensed his remain essence into a ball of blue light and entered the dying man's blood. After this the man easily defeated the chimera. I helped the man to assume a new identity. That man became the very first Potter. I visited him and his decedents from time to time just to be with my brother. The Potters can tap into a fraction of his power when the really need it in battle which is a good this as his full power is too much for a normal human body to handle. It is because of his powers that all of you a generally so strong and produce stronger demigods." Nyx explained the tale of her beloved brother.

"So when we blood bonded the dormant power of your brother in the Potter blood called you to us?" Lily asked fascinated by the tale Nyx told them.

"Yes he did call out to me. It seems that he has missed his beloved sister and reached out to me. I have missed him too. It is been so long since I had my brother's child in me." Nyx told them.

"I mean no disrespect by asking this milady but why are you here then? Doesn't he have another body which hosts his main power?" Lily asked disliking the idea of sharing James with someone else. Even though James had told her something like this could happen she couldn't bear to see James have his first born with another woman.

"None taken my dear. The answer to that question is quite simple; I don't want a Godly child with him. The blood of the Potters' carries enough of his essence and having a child with a Potter fulfill my purpose of visiting. I do have other reasons for choosing James but I won't divulge them right now. I know you want to have James' first born so I will allow you to carry my child and even birth him." Nyx told her.

Lily brightened up after hearing that. James on the other hand was getting excited at the chance of having a go at the sexy Goddess in front of him. Suddenly he realized something and asked, "It won't cause any problems for Lily right? I intended to have a big family with her."

"It's easy to prepare her body so she can host my first demigod child. All she has to do is drink my milk after I can implant my child in her without any problem." Nyx told a blushing Lily and highly excited James.

Lily watched with fascination as Nyx's dressed vanished. At the same time she felt her dress vanish too. She looked James. He too was naked.

Nyx pushed James down onto the bed while motioning Lily to move towards James' head. As Lily sat on James face Nyx straddled him and took his member in her core in one swift motion. As Nyx's core worked on James' member, she pulled Lily's head towards her bosom so Lily could suckle on them.

The milk Lily was drinking started changing her body, especially her womb and her mammary glands. A thick golden fluid started covering the inner walls of her womb. The same golden fluid entered milk producing area of the mammary gland.

As soon as Lily had sat on his face, he had lost control of his body without him realizing it. His eyes started glowing light blue in colour. He though he was the one pleasing the two women above him after hearing them moan in pleasure.

Lily felt that she was in heaven. She had never experienced so much pleasure. The milk she was drinking had caused her sexual urges to heighten. Combining that with James' wonderful tongue had caused her to have multiple orgasms. Suddenly she felt James' body shudder under her just before he passed out. This instantly got her down from the high that she was feeling. "He passed out?" She asked Nyx in disbelief.

"He is just exhausted. The pleasure he felt was too much for his mortal body to handle." Nyx said. As she stood up her body shudder with pleasure as she felt James' seed filled with her brother's essence impregnate her. This brought back old memories of the joyous time she had spent with her beloved brother. At the same time it made her curse her sister's stupidity. "This would be better for you if you lie down. You are going to have a boy by the way." She told Lily as she stood by the bedside.

"Now before we proceed you have to remember a few things. First this is going to knock you out for at least 12 hours. Only our child should know about my involvement in his birth. No one else should every find out about it. You would receive a temporary power boost through the baby during the term of pregnancy. You will have a normal term lasting nine months. After he is born his is going to need a lot of milk, much more than a normal boy. Give him nothing but your milk directly from the source for at least a year." Nyx said this as she gently kissed Lily's bosoms. Seeing Lily's confused expression she explain, "I have placed a magical seal on them so only our son can get the special milk your body would produce."

After getting a nod from Lily, Nyx removed a glowing ball swirling with blue and black colour from her womb and placed it into Lily's. Nyx disappeared as soon as Lily passed out.

**A/N: 1) Harry is not going to be son of two primordial Gods. He is going to be the son of James Potter and Nyx birthed by Lily. The Potter bloodline has the essence of the primordial God in a dormant form. It became active during the intercourse because he wanted to be with his sister.**

**2) I forcefully penned out this chapter to get over my writes block caused due to many problems in my real life.**

**3) I will be updating my other stories soon.**

**4) I have already planned the powers Harry while receive at birth. I may include a suggestion if it is interesting.**

**5) I am also taking in suggestions for Percy's powers other than the powers of Poseidon.**

**6) Chaos won't play any further role in the story. And for the purpose of the story Chaos is a female. **

**7) Plz review.**


	4. The Dark Lords

The Dark Lords

**A/N: 1) In response to some reviews I will like to say that when Nyx implanted her child into Lily's body. She mixed some of Lily's essence too. So Harry is going to have two mothers and a father. She did this to hide her son's identity. So for all particle purpose harry shares his DNA with both James and Lily.**

Percy is going to be the son of Poseidon and Lily. So Harry and Percy are going to be half brothers.

Voldemort was still trying to recover from the loss he suffered at the Potters' wedding. He had expected some resistance at the wedding as the fool Dumbledore was going to be there but he never expected his forces to be slaughtered within a minute. He himself barely survived because of the dark rituals he had undergone to strengthen his body and his Horcruxes to tether his soul to the mortal plane.

All the death eaters involved in the raid were either captured of dead. His anger for the Mudblood Lily had increased because of this incident. Her initial attacked had killed 5 pureblood wizards. The two wounded by her attacks, died in St. Mungo's as the healers there couldn't stop the bleeding no matter what they did.

His plan to get her into trouble for killing purebloods using his agents in the ministry failed. In fact the idiot head of the DMLE supported her actions and was trying to get a law passed which allowed the aurors to use lethal force against his men. The Wizengamot won't move against her as she now was a member of an ancient and a noble house. Couldn't these people see the dangers of allowing the Mudbloods to roam freely? They would completely destroy their great society.

'I would destroy the Potter family no matter the cost. They have sullied themselves by allowing that Mudblood whore come into their family.' He vowed. He thought the best way to get to the mudblood would be to destroy her muggle family and started planning for the attack. His only regret was that he couldn't do it personally as he needed time to recover from his injuries.

He was initially going to let James live after making him understand his mistake of marrying a mudblood whore and allow him to take a proper pureblood wife. But now he was going to give James a very painful death. He was going to make an example out of the potters. After he is through with them no pureblood family would dare to marry Mudbloods.

(((o)))

Albus Dumbledore wasn't happy at the events that occurred at the Potter's wedding. He didn't mind James getting married to Lily but he would have preferred if he had chosen a Half-blood or a pureblood from a light side family. Lily was too independent and freethinking woman who couldn't be easily manipulated for the greater good. She also was too much of a hot head for his liking. The fact that she killed seven death eaters at the wedding proved it. She had no business robbing those pureblood wizards of a chance to redeem themselves and coming back to the light side.

He wanted nothing more than sending the ministry after her for killing those wizards but he knew that since her last name is Potter now she would be untouchable in the eyes of the law. A member of an ancient and noble house could easily kill anyone and claim it was in self defense and go completely scot-free in the eyes of the law.

He had made many attempts to change these old laws but had failed every time. The Wizengamot unanimously protected these laws. They didn't want to lose their powerbase so they presented a united front to prevent any changes in the old laws which empowered them.

He couldn't understand how Potter family worked. They generally were a light side family but when the time comes they won't hesitate to kill their enemies. He planned to have a long chat with Lily for killing the death eaters. If he couldn't convince he that killing was wrong a few compulsion charms won't hurt anyone. It was all for the greater good.

Placing some compulsion charms on Charles to fund the Order of Phoenix also might not be a bad idea. After all the Potters had more money than most of the other rich Wizarding families put together. They shouldn't mind spending some of it for a noble cause.

(((o)))

Charles and Lisa decided to give the newlywed couple their space and not to bother them when they didn't come for the family breakfast. They were ecstatic when they saw a new addition to their family tree.

The family tree in the living room of the Potter manor was very special. It was visible to only those with Potter blood in them either by birth or by the blood bond. It also showed the true parentage of the child even if the child was a demigod.

The family tree showed a new name tag with a question mark on it. Above the name tag was a line joining James and Lily indicated that she was pregnant with James' child.

(((o)))

Moirai felt that something was wrong. Their carefully laid plans for the future were unraveling pretty quickly. They couldn't pinpoint the cause of this anomaly. The only thing they were sure of now was that the new future was going to be an interesting one.

(((o)))

James and Lily woke up almost at the same time. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Both of them got ready for the day and headed to the dining hall.

They were greeted by Charles and Lisa. "Good you finally decided to join us." Lisa said. "I was planning to break your bedroom door down in a few minutes and drag both of you down here." She added jokingly.

"Honey let them be. They must have been tired after all they gave us a grandchild on their wedding night." Charles playfully chided his wife.

"How do you know that I am pregnant?" Lily asked wondering how they found out about it so quickly.

"The family tree updated itself?" James asked getting worried. He forgot all about the self updating and identifying feature of the family tree. Lily had told him that Nyx wanted her involvement in the birth of his first child to remain a secret. He just hoped that the tree would consider Lily as the mother of his child.

"I have heard about theme; most Pureblood family has one of those in their manor. Can I see it?" Lily asked.

"Not now dear, you need to eat first. The baby is going to need lot of nutrients." Lisa told her.

"Do you all have some time to spare?" Lily asked noticing their lunch was almost over. "I want to talk about something very important. This would affect our future." She added.

"Of course dear, you are part of the family now. We always have time for family." Charles said.

"I have been thinking about the little incident that took place at the marriage ceremony that took place…" Lily started say but was cut off by Lisa.

"Don't worry about that my dear. You did the right thing by killing them. Those men were there to kill you and other members of the family. They deserved what they got."

"That was not what I was going to say mum." Lily interjected. "I was going to say that Dumbledore may be a great wizard but he is no war time leader. He allowed Grindelwald to cause lot of death and destruction before he decided to fight him. He criticized me for killing the enemy when we are at war. With him in charge there is no way that we can win against Voldemort barring a miracle occurring."

"I want to take the fight to Voldemort and his forces. I want to make the world a safe place for my child to be born in to. Do I have your support to go through with this?" Lily asked.

"You don't even need to ask such a question Lily flower. We were planning to take down Voldemort anyway. My parents wanted me to get married before we took the fight to Voldemort and Dumbledore." James told her.

"Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed in surprise. "Why him? I know he isn't a good war time leader but why go after him?" she asked.

"Thought Dumbledore portraits himself like the leader of the light side, just like Voldemort he is a dark lord. His methods are completely different from Voldemort's but the effects are the same. He manipulates people from the shadow gains their trust and stabs them in the back with a kind and smiling face. Why do you think we aren't part of his little group of misfits?" Before Lily could say anything she continued, "He is the reason for the poverty of the Weasley family and the death of last Lord Weasley. Still Arthur Weasley trusts him implicitly."

Lily couldn't believe such a thing about Dumbledore. She knew that the man was eccentric but this was something completely different.

"I know Lily flower this is a lot to take in but in time you will see what Dumbledore is truly capable of." James told her. "Did you know that he and Grindelwald were lovers or for that matter he was responsible for the rise of Voldemort?" he asked.

"Voldemort is just a Dumbledore pawn gone out of control. I only joined the Order of Phoenix to keep an eye on him and keep my friends safe from the two dark lords roaming around freely. In our family library you will find a dossier on Dumbledore stating his misdeed and their cover ups. You should go over it when you are free." James answered the unasked question.

"That is a lot to take in especially about the man I admired and look up to until recently." Lily stated.

"You aren't the first one he has fooled by his grandfather like personality you also won't be the last one." Charles said trying to placate his daughter.

"If the Potters know that he is a dark lord why haven't we brought it out in the open and let public turn against him?" Lily asked.

"How is that going to help us? The way he has covered his tracks is pretty good. Many people in the past have tried ousting him but some form of tragedy has always befallen them. The fake persona he has set up has been ingrained deeply in to the people's mind that no one would want to believe anything bad about him is true." Charles stated.

"Lily flower, Dumbledore won't hesitate to kill anyone or bend to rules to his liking for the 'greater good' as he terms it. That man is so vile that he killed his own mother and used her lifeblood in a dark ritual to enhance his power and prolong his life. To top it all he blamed her death on accidental magic of his sister. We believe that he had planned to do a similar thing with his sister but Aberforth and Grindelwald interrupted him before he could use her blood. He suppressed Aberforth's memory of the incident and manipulated Grindelwald to become a famous dark lord." James informed.

"Okay I get the picture Dumbledore is really bad. So what is the plan to deal with him and Voldemort?" Lily asked.

(((o)))

Voldemort planned to use his werewolf army on the night of the next full moon to attack the Potter manor. He would be sending the dementors and vampires as back up. There was no way that the Potters could survive such an attack. To make sure that they didn't receive any help he planned a couple of diversionary attacks on Hogsmeade village and Diagon Alley.

**A/N: 1) Dumbledore only has problems killing pureblood wizards. He just shows concerns about death of other people just to maintain his facade. **

**2) This chapter is just setting the basis of the story in HP verse. **

**3) Next chapter Poseidon would make an entry.**

**4) I will be updating my other stories soon.**

**5) I have already planned the powers Harry while receive at birth. I may include a suggestion if it is interesting.**

**6) I am also taking in suggestions for Percy's powers other than the powers of Poseidon.**

**7) Plz review.**


	5. Enter Poseidon

Enter Poseidon

** A/N: 1) if you are going to leave a question as a review plz login so I can reply to them.**

** 2) This story will be a Harry/ multi story and the pairing with Percy isn't decided yet.**

** 3) Nyx won't be playing a major part in the story but she would have some role play in Harry's life.**

** 4) Dumbledore didn't have a problem killing his own mother because she was a Muggleborn witch and her blood was a major component in the ritual he conducted to enhance his life and power.**

Poseidon didn't like to be restrained or bound. He was a free spirit. He did whatever he wanted to do whenever he felt like doing it. This didn't stop him from being a good king who was loved and adored by his subjects.

The oath he took on the river Styx with his brothers about not having any more demigod children was bothering him. Unlike Zeus a stupid prophecy didn't scare him. He didn't like the idea of running away from danger. The only reason he had for not broken his oath yet was that he didn't want to bestow such a fate to his child.

He had gone to see the sisters Moirai about the possibility of changing the fate to befall his future children. The only thing they told his was that the prophecy child was going to be his son and nothing could be done about it.

This news had dejecting him greatly. When he confided in wife Amphitrite about this she had tried to comfort him to no avail. "Look at it this way if the fates have chosen your son as a candidate for the prophecy then he would have the latent ability to fulfill it. This could mean your next son would turn out to be a great hero." She said. Her words didn't comfort him but they at least gave him hope.

Unlike his brothers he didn't set double standards. He gave his wife a free rein over her love life. As he was never very faithful with her he didn't expect her to be faithful with him.

Triton didn't understand the relationship between his parents. They both loved each other at the same time weren't very faithful with each other. Despite of all this they were still happy together. The most surprising part about it was that they even cared about children sired by their spouse with another mate.

(((o)))

Poseidon was having a boring day. All of sudden he had an urge to go to the surface world. As usual he did whatever he felt like doing and left his kingdom. None of his brothers stopped him from entering their domain nor did they bother him when he came on land.

It had been a very long time since he had visited the surface world. Lot of things had changed from when he last visited. The air just like the waters of the sea had become more polluted. The number of mortals to walk the land had also increased greatly.

Normally the first thing he use to do when he came to the surface world was check on his lovers or visit his children if any. As he didn't have any immediate children he decided to check on his legacies.

'Hmm! It seems only one family of my legacy is alive other than the Potter family. Well I'll go and check on the Zhang family first before I visit the Potters.' He thought to himself.

After finding out that the Zhang family was facing some tough times he decided to help out a little by leaving some perfect white pearls with a note attached to sell them in their house.

(((o)))

All the Potters present in the manor including Lily sensed Poseidon's approach. They all rushed towards the manor gates to greet him.

Had Peter Pettigrew been doing the job of keeping an eye on the Potter manor properly he would have been greeted by a strange site. All the Potters including Lord Potter were bowing down to a black haired green eyed man wearing Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says 'NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT'.

"Welcome Lord Poseidon." Charles said bowing to the God of the seas.

"All of you don't need to bow to me here we are all family." Poseidon said motioning them to rise. Looking at Lily he asked, "Charles aren't you going to introduce me to your daughter?"

"Lord Poseidon, her name is Lily Potter. She married my son few days ago and is carrying his first son. I have ordered the elves to prepare a feast in your honor." Charles said with utmost respect. It was rare for an Olympian to come to visit their house these days. Especially since mount Olympus moved to America.

(((o)))

After enjoying a grand feast for dinner, the Potters and Poseidon were having a good time sharing stories and news with each other. During this time Poseidon and Lily became good friends. James was already close with Poseidon as the God of seas did visit him in his dreams when he was young explaining his powers to him and teaching him how to use them effectively.

Suddenly all the occupants of the manor felt a disturbance in the wards. This disturbance indicated that the manor wards were under attack and were preparing to strike back.

"Who is dumb enough to attack your house?" Poseidon asked with incredulity knowing what the wards around the manor were capable of doing to the attackers.

"By the looks of it; it seems that Voldemort has sent his werewolf army along with dementors and a few death eaters." James answered.

"Death eaters? These humans like eating Thanatos?" Poseidon asked looking at the humans wearing masks.

"No my lord they call themselves death eaters. They are the followers of Voldemort. Though they call themselves death eaters barring a few of them they all fear having an encounter with death just like their master who has aptly named himself flight from death." Lily informed the God of the seas.

"Charles deactivate the offensive features of the wards, I want to deal with them myself. It seems that I finally found someone to takeout my frustration on." Poseidon said flexing his muscles.

Charles deactivated the offensive wards as Poseidon along with James and Lily left to greet the enemy at the manor gates.

The death eaters only saw James and Lily heading towards them with wands in their hands.

Poseidon flexed his right arm towards the army of the offending werewolves and shot thunder at them. This killed all the werewolves in seconds. Looking at the dementors he said a few words in ancient Greek opening a portal below them straight to his brother's domain permanently banishing them.

"I guess that take care of your pest problem. I will come back visit your family soon. My brother upstairs might not like that I help you all deal with a mortal problem so for the records both of you dealt with the problem her." Poseidon said with a smile before vanishing.

(((o)))

The death eaters were happy when they found out that the target of their raid was Potter Manor. They wanted to avenge their fallen comrades and make that mudbood bitch suffer. The taskforce they had assembled for the job seemed more than sufficient to level the Potter manor.

They met Peter at their rendezvous point. He had informed them that all the Potters were present in the manor before he apparated away. They approached the magnificent manor cautiously and spread out around the ward perimeter. As the saw the full moon rise they began the attack on the manor.

At first they were hardly making a dent in the outer wards of the Potter manor no matter what they did. They saw the werewolves bounce off from invisible barriers of the wardline. As they saw James and Lily coming out to meet them they thought their luck was changing and this was their big chance to attack the couple.

What they saw next paralyzed them in fear. The Mudblood whore pointed her wand at the werewolf army and shot lighting at them killing them instantly. Meanwhile James Potter had managed to banish the dementors! Banish the dementors! And that too in just a few seconds. No one in their recorded history had managed such a feat. Not even Merlin.

As they saw the couple turn their attention towards them, the chills of fear gripped them. Their feet were rooted to the spot. They couldn't move their bodies. What they didn't know at the time was that James was using his powers from Hades to immobilize them via their shadows.

(((o)))

"Now Lily flower what are we going to do with these remaining pests?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"Honey, why we don't find out their orders first and then lets decided their fate." Lily replied in a false sweet voice.

"Hmm! Not a bad idea Lily flower." James said invading the mind of the nearest death eater. Seeing their orders made him angry. He told Lily what Voldemort had planned for them.

"We will kill all but one. This way we can send a message to all those who want to harm us about the consequence of taking on the Potters." Lily suggested.

"So which one of these fools gets to live?" James asked Thanatos who had appeared behind the death eater.

"It is your choice. Currently you have the power to choose who lives or dies from this group." Thanatos replied.

With a flick of the wand James removed the death eaters' mask and told Lily, "We will keep the weakest one of them alive honey let's get to work on them. Give them slow and painful deaths."

Lily pointed her wand at the death eater to the extreme right and fired a blasting curse at his crotch removing his appendage. James winced at the site of a man's bit getting blasted off. He knew the man was a goner as the bleeding would kill him soon.

He pointed his wand a big busted blonde death eater and fired a skin flaying spell at her giving her a painful death. He saw Lily had inverted a man inside out make his body organs spill out.

In this manner they brutally killed nine out of the ten death eaters attacking the manor.

"James letting this one go unharmed may give some people idea that they might get away with attacking us." Lily said stopping James from releasing the final death eater.

"You're right as usual dear." James intoned. "I'll amputate his arms and legs without the possibility of having a magical prosthetic limb and send him back via his emergency portkey." He added removing the limbs of the last death eater and activating his portkey.

(((o)))

The death eaters' raids on the Diagon alley and Hogsmeade village had been quite successful. They had inflicted heavy property damages and killed a few aurors and members of the order of Phoenix.

They returned happily to their headquarters to have some fun with a few muggle families they captured near Diagon ally.

Voldemort was happy with the success of his followers. He was now waiting for the last group to bring the dead or alive bodies of Potters. He felt one of the junior death eaters he had sent to the Potter manor return via the emergency portkey.

'Wilkes is a relatively a new death eater and might gotten in the werewolf's way. I will ask him how the attack at the manor is progressing.' Voldemort thought to himself. Few of the inner circle death eaters followed their leaded to the portkey landing zone.

Voldemort was surprised to see a limbless Wilkes fallen on the floor. "Malfoy go check him." He ordered.

As Abraxas Malfoy turned Wilkes' body over he shouted hysterically, "Monsters! They are Monsters. Save me! Please save me from them."

"I know that werewolves are savage monsters but they have their uses." Malfoy said try to calm him. "Take a few deep breaths and tell us what happened? Did the werewolves attack you all?" he asked.

After taking few deep breaths and calming down a little looking at his surroundings he said three words before fainting shocking everyone present including Voldemort to their core. He said, "Not werewolves, Potters!"

(((o)))

After waiting for couple of hours Voldemort came to the conclusion that no other member of the raiding party to the Potter manor had survived. He couldn't imagine how Potters could have survived the werewolf attack let alone retaliate in a manner which decimated his forces. He would have to wait till Wilkes regains consciousness to find out what happened. He couldn't risk sending any more death eaters near the Potter Manor.

(((o)))

"I guess I'll have to floo the ministry to send a cleanup crew as the death eaters have left a pretty big mess near our front gate." Charles told Lisa jokingly.

"I am just thinking about the headache Dumbledore is going to give us when he gets here." Lisa said expressing her frustration about dealing with the man.

(((o)))

Poseidon returned to his palace in a good mood. The visit to his legacies had cheered him especially a visit to the Potters. The Potters and him had a lot in common, a penchant of disregarding rules, a strong dislike for Athena and changing themselves according to the situation.

"You seem to be in a good mood. What happened to put you in such a good mood?" Amphitrite asked.

"I went on the surface world today and met my decedents. I had a good time with the Potter family." He answered.

"The Potter! That's it. They can help you with your problem." Amphitrite said getting excited. Seeing the confused look on her husband's face she added, "Have a child with a Potter woman. A child borne by them is always more powerful than a normal demigod. Their bloodline would give your son the edge he needs to successfully complete the prophecy. Plus he would also grow up in a good environment with a loving family to watch over him."

"That is a good suggestion. Lily is quite the looker. But unfortunately she is pregnant with her husband's first child right now." He said thinking about having Lily in bed with him.

"So your son would have an elder brother or sister to look after him as well. In the mean time why don't you show me what you have planned for this Lily." She said the last bit in a sexy voice.

(((o)))

Ministry was in utter chaos due to the recent death eater attacks on Diagon alley and Hogsmeade. The entire auror force had been mobilized to deal with the situation arising. The reserves were called in as a standby.

Barty Crouch was moving around shouting instructions and wanted to debrief the auror captains returning from the scene of the attack. He had instructed a couple of squads to remain behind and do some damage control.

"I don't like it. Their retreat was too abrupt. They left when they were winning." Moody grumbled.

"May be the attacks were just a diversion. Their real target might have been somewhere else." Barty answered.

"There is a full moon tonight. They could have used werewolves on the site of their real target. But we haven't got any reports on werewolf sightings tonight." One of the auror captain said.

Just then Barty saw the floo light up and Lord Potter's head appear in it. He told the attendant on floo duty something which made her pale before disconnecting the call.

"What is it Berta?" He asked.

"Sir the Potter manor was attacked and Lord Potter wants us to collect the dead bodies of werewolves and death eaters from the front of his manor gates." Berta the floo attendant told her boss.

Hearing this Moody burst out laughing, "How many dead bodies?" he asked.

"Sir nine dead death eaters and twenty four dead werewolves." The pale attended answered.

"That's almost the size of Greyback's pack." One of the auror captain exclaimed. "How in the world the Potters manage to kill that many attackers? Were any of them injured?" he asked.

"I did not believe Voldemort would be stupid enough to attack Potter manor. It is rumored that the wards around the manor are stronger than Hogwarts' wards. Not to mention that the Potters can be vicious when they want to be." Moody grunted.

"I will take a squad of aurors myself and check it out." He told Barty as he stated to assemble a team.

(((o)))

The youngest aurors in Moody's squad vomited at the site in front of them when they had taken the portkey to the Potter manor.

The site was worse than what Moody had imagined. The mutilated bodies of death eaters were lying around littering the area in front of the manor gate. The werewolves had been partly burnt to crisps and the ground where the lay had many scorch marks. There was a faint smell of ozone in air. The smell that lingers after a lightning strikes an area.

"What happened here?" He asked James Potter who was standing there as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"After we finished dinner, we felt the manor wards under attack. Lily and I felt that we should deal with this attack personally rather than allowing the wards around the manor take care of the intruders. You can see the end result in front of you." James explained calmly.

Moody and the auror captain Amelia Bones were shocked by what James' said.

"One of the death eater managed to activate a portkey but before he could leave James managed to cut his arms and legs." Lily informed them.

"Okay. We will need a bit more detailed description of what happened here while I will inform my aurors to clean up this mess." Amelia said in a strict business voice when she finally managed to regain some composure.

They fabricated a story of how James used the manor wards to banish the dementors and Lily using thunder attacks to kill the werewolf and latter teaming up with James to deal with death eaters. Hearing the description of the battle Moody nicknamed Lily as the werewolf slayer.

(((o)))

Dumbledore rushed to the Potter manor when he got a wind of the battle that took place there. He hated the fact that the Potters hadn't given him access to their manor and he had to apparate outside the property walls.

'Why couldn't they trust me implicitly just like other light side families. Then manipulating them towards achieving greater good would be so much simpler. I should have had this meeting with them sooner. If I hadn't waited till now then those pureblood death eaters might still have been alive.'

As he got there he saw the aurors still removing the dead bodies of the werewolves and trying to identify them.

"Alastor what happened here? Are the Potters alright?" he asked in a concerned grandfatherly voice.

"Albus what are you doing here?" Alastor asked seeing his old friend.

"I heard about the attack on the Potter manor. I came here as quickly as I could after things in Hogsmeade settled down. So who all died here?" Albus asked again.

"Greyback's entire pack barring him died in the attack. 9 death eaters lost their lives unfortunately no one of great repute died. Wilkes managed to escape the counter attack by the Potters but he lost all his limbs in the process." Moody told him.

"The Potters should have detained them rather than killing them outright. If we start killing are enemy what would differentiate us from them." Albus said to the group of aurors in a sad voice.

"Albus they did whatever was necessary to protect themselves. You can't blame them for killing the enemy when we are at war." Moody told him.

'I will be placing very strong compulsions on the Potter to stop them from killing more purebloods' Thinking about his next move he headed towards the manor gate. He was greeted by the Potter house elf Leon if he remembered the name correctly.

"Welcome to Potter manor. State your business here." The elf said looking at Dumbledore.

"I want to see if your family is alright and have a few words with Charles Potter." Albus told the elf.

"My family is fine thank you for your concerns. My master is resting right now and you don't have any appointment. You can come to meet him tomorrow after making an appointment." Leon stated.

"It is imperative that I meet Charles. Tell him Albus Dumbledore is at the gate and wants to meet him." Albus said putting some power in his voice so that the elf would obey him.

"I don't care even if you are Merlin. My master is asleep and I am not going to disturb him. If you want to meet him that desperately than I suggest that you wait here till he wakes up. If you are still here when he wakes up I will inform him about your presence." Leon angrily replied.

Albus was getting angry at the audacity of the house elf in front of him. He tried to maintain his composure. "At least see if your master is awake or try telling him Dumbledore wants a word." He said barely maintaining his composure.

"No means no." Leon shouted.

Moody started laughing and Albus' predicament of being told off by a house elf. "That's one feisty elf." He said to Amelia.

Being denied entry by the elf Albus stormed out making plans to teach that bloody elf a lesson he would never forget. No one denies him anything that he wants. He always gets what he want either by hook or by crook.

(((o)))

Voldemort couldn't believe the stuff he was seeing in Wilkes' head. The power both James and Lily displayed was truly spectacular. Not to mention the ferocity of their attacks. He himself would be hard pressed to keep up with those two.

He couldn't have it. No one could be allowed to have as much power as him. He would destroy the couple. Nobody stands in his way and get away with it.

But at the same time he just couldn't continue ignore the legends anymore. He had read about the legends about Potters being deadly warriors having the abilities to use unknown powers. It was the reason why nobody every challenged them and all their competitors lost against them throughout the ages.

Then how come Lily has these powers. Did she steal them? Did she always have them? No that couldn't be possible she is just a mudblood. No mudblood could be that powerful. Didn't the pureblood see the menace of the Mudbloods? They steal magic from superior and far worthy people. Lily Potter acquired her powers by stealing Potter family magic. The fool James Potter was allowing her to steal it because she serviced him like a proper mudblood whore.

If a mudblood could steal magic then so can I. I will get their magic, learn their secrets and kill them. Voldemort at that movement made is future plans ignoring the wise words of the Hogwarts motto 'never tickle a sleeping Dragon'.

What Voldemort didn't realize was that all his plans and schemes were going to go down the drains soon and the blood purity wars in Britain were going to take a new turn.

**A/N: 1) Poseidon has some control over his brothers' domains. He can use thunder attacks as he is the storm bringer. He as partial control over land as he is the earth shaker. **

**2) I do need a Beta reader if someone is interest than please contact me.**

**3) Next chapter Harry would be born.**

**4) I have already planned the powers Harry while receive at birth. I may include a suggestion if it is interesting.**

**5) I am also taking in suggestions for Percy's powers other than the powers of Poseidon.**

**6) I will be updating my other stories soon.**

**7) Plz review.**


	6. Life and Death

Life and Death

**A/N: 1) This chapter contains a very mild sexual situation.**

**2) This chapter is more of a filler chapter and there would be a lot of time skips in it covering the important events. I might add some more events as flashbacks later on.**

"You summoned me Milord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, my dear Bella. I have a question for you. Is there a way for a woman to steal the magic of the family?" Voldemort asked her.

"No Milord, there is no way in which magic of a person or family can be stolen." She replied.

"Then explain to me how that mudblood Potter whore acquired their family magic." He asked.

"When a witch is properly married into a pureblood family she gets some protection from the family magic as she is a part of that family now. Lily Potter even though she is a mudblood was a formidable witch before marring into the Potter family. I don't know how their family magic works but it might have added to her power." She explained.

"Are you praising a mudblood Bella?" he questioned her.

"Master I don't believe that she is a mudblood. No mudblood can be that powerful. She must have some 'Wizarding blood' in her veins. I have heard from Severus that she doesn't look like any of her family members. She might be a halfblood. Even though halfblood isn't as good as a pureblood it is still better than a mudblood." She answered.

Hearing that family magic can't be stolen angered Voldemort. He didn't take his anger out on Bella as she had given him the idea of attacking the muggle parents of the bitch at their home. They won't be protected by the wards and it would send a strong message to the people who oppose him.

"Bella take a team of 5 and attack those damn muggles. Teach that bitch a lesson of what happens to people who mess with us." He ordered.

(((o)))

Dumbledore apparated to the front of the Potter manor first thing in the morning. He had made a plan to place charms on the Potters to get them under his control and make them give clothes to that damn elf.

"Hmm! You are back again?" the elf asked a rhetorical question. "Wait here I will inform my masters of your presence." Saying that Leon disappeared.

'After the Potters free the elf I am going to give him a painful death.' Albus thought to himself.

"Follow me." Leon said reappearing as the gates open. "I am sorry, my master was expecting a visit from you last night but he forgot to inform me about it." Leon said just to spite Dumbledore.

Hearing this made Dumbledore's blood boil with anger. He was planning to blast the elf into oblivion.

"Albus it is good to see you." Charles said in a fake sweet voice. "Care to join us for breakfast." He asked.

"No thank you Charles. I am here to discuss some important matter with you." Albus informed him.

"I was anyway going to meet you today, so I guess it's good that you here. Let me finish my tea I will join you in a few minutes. In the meantime have a seat on the sofa." Charles told him.

Dumbledore didn't like been dismissed but for now he controlled his rage. 'I will have to add a couple of loyalty and obedience charms as well.' He thought to himself.

In a few minutes Charles joined him and asked, "What is so important that caused you to come to my house so early in the morning?"

"I wanted to discuss the actions of you son and daughter in law. Yesterday they murdered a lot of people. They should have just restrained them. Not to mention the brutal killing of the werewolves. They should have killed them. Werewolves have no control over their action under the influence of the full moon. The death eaters should have been given a second chance." Dumbledore ranted.

During his rant he silently cast many compulsions, loyalty and obedience charms using his enchanted ring. The ring on his hand acted as secondary magical focus giving the people the illusion that he was capable of wandless magic.

All of Dumbledore's charms bounced off harmless as the internal wards of the manor activated themselves to protect their master. Even if they hadn't reacted Charles was prepared for the attack and had taken the necessary precautions.

"I don't agree with you." Charles stated. The statement stunned Dumbledore. He couldn't believe that his charms had no affect on Charles.

"In fact, I was planning to announce that the group known as death eaters and its allies as the enemy of the house of Potter. Declaring a feud with them." He informed Dumbledore.

"No you can't do that Charles. This would cause an all out war between your house and the death eaters." Dumbledore said frantically try to cast a few more charms to prevent this course of action.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Albus. It is just out of curtsy that I am informing you. The death eaters and their master have been given a free rein for too long. Yesterday they even dared to attack my home. Now I am going to show them the consequences of messing with my house." Charles rebuked.

Dumbledore decided to leave seeing that his plan was a failure and he couldn't change Charles mind right now. He just hoped that Charles cooled down before he declared war on the death eater.

He needed a new plan to gain control of the Potters. He knew that the actions of the Potters would be supported be many neutral and light sided families. There was no chance of alienating Potters from their allies.

(((o)))

Bellatrix lead a team of five death eaters to attack the Evan residence near Spinner's end. She was happy that her lord had chosen her to lead the mission.

When they arrived at the residence she detected no wards around the property. 'Potters are getting sloppy. I expected them to ward this area to protect their in laws. This makes it easier for us to kill them.' she thought gleefully.

As the death eaters entered the property they triggered hidden wards. These wards were design to detected the dark mark and activate special portkeys placed on the Evan family members. The portkeys were capable to breach any anti-portkey wards and take the Evans to a designated safe house.

Bellatrix found the house to be empty. In her rage she destroyed the house by casting Fiendfyre.

(((o)))

A Potter family elf by the name of Misty informed the Potters of the Evans entering the safe via the use of the portkeys.

Lily went to visit her family while James went to check on their house in Spinner's end. He saw the raging inferno at the place where Evan house used to be. He quickly dissipated the Fiendfyre and lit the house in a normal fire and left before the fire fighters could arrive.

(((o)))

In Diagon alley, Charles Potter made a public statement declaring Voldemort, his death eaters and their allies as the enemies of the house of Potter. After making his statement he effortless killed two people in the crowd bearing the dark mark.

"Anyone having the dark mark would be executed by the Potters on sight." He announced before making a dramatic exit using thunder.

(((o)))

Initially the death eaters didn't take the threat seriously even though they had lost two of their members after the announcement. They didn't think that Potters could pose a threat to their organization. They only realized that Potters meant business when a few more of their members were slain at the hands of the Potters.

Charles Potter appeared in a muggle village where death eaters were running rampant. The nearest death eaters saw him and tried to attack him. Before the death eater could complete the curse Charles summoned bolts of lightning for the sky. Each bolt of lightning struck a death eater killing them instantly. The aurors that had responded to attacked were stunned by the sight they witnessed.

Lily in retaliation to the attack on her parents' house attacked a house of a known death eater family. The family was having dinner together. She killed them with all with powerful cutting spell which diced their bodies into multiple small pieces. She then used their blood to leave a warning message on the wall to Voldemort's forces. She signed it as 'your beloved mudblood.'

In Diagon alley, a marked death eater named Jugson was minding his own business shopping. Suddenly many creepers like plants sprung up from the ground and wrapped him in a cocoon completely smothering him. The creepers receded to leave a dead Jugson lying on the ground. Many Eye witness saw Lisa Potter passing through.

James in true Marauder fashion parked some death eater to death literally. He doused a couple of them with itching powder which made the scratch themselves to death. He put a pair of death eaters under a spell which made him sing and dance till death.

After this the death eaters lost all their unmarked supports overnight. They didn't want to become the enemies of house of Potters. Most of them declared their neutrality in the war and joined the neutral faction.

Some of the lower ranking newly marked death eaters burned the dark mark off their hand before quitting the organization. They had heard about Potters moving around in plain sight and killing the members of their group.

(((o)))

The Wizarding world had always heard stories about powers of the Potter and how deadly they could be towards their enemies. Most of the modern Wizarding world dismissed them as just rumors, legends and folktale. To them the Potter family was just a simple light sided family with lot of money and political power.

The perception of the Wizarding world about the Potters was suddenly changed by the attacks. The power displayed by the Potters during the attacks was unheard of. Wizards normally couldn't control lighting or make living plants suddenly sprout out of the ground or go back into the ground after smothering someone to death.

(((o)))

Millicent Bagnold was in no way a supporter of Voldemort but at the same time she didn't like the fact that blood of the pureblooded wizards has been split. She tried to find a loophole in the ancient law being used by the Potters to kill the death eaters.

The Potters were one of the oldest family, if not the oldest family currently existing in the world. The old laws gave maximum protection to such families. Failing to find a loophole in the laws she gave up. She knew that Potters had a valid reason to declare the death eaters as enemy of their house and nothing could be done to make them back down.

(((o)))

For the first time in his long life Dumbledore felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop the Potters from killing the death eaters. The only thing he could think of to declare them as a dark family and openly attack them.

The problem with this plan was that no light sided family would support this move. These might even turn against him. He couldn't let that happen.

He decided to forget the problem for now and concentrate on his work as the headmaster. He saw an interview request for the position of divination teacher on table made by a Sybill Patricia Trelawney. 'Trelawney hmm, I wonder if she is related to Cassandra Trelawney.' He thought to himself.

He sent a reply to her giving her the time and place for the interview.

(((o)))

The death eater activity completely stopped for a few days after the attack made by the Potters. Some of the veteran death eaters were also scared to venture out of their home. They had all heard or seen the message written by the mudblood bitch.

The recent events made Voldemort contemplate whether make his brand on the marked death eaters invisible or risk losing them all to the Potter family. He had no idea the Potters were capable of being so lethal or they would retaliate in such a manner to his attacks.

Even though, the Potters were killing his followers he felt perverse pleasure at being proven right. The Potters were showing the might of a pureblood family. After all baring 'Lily' all the Potters are purebloods. Right now he was inclined to believe Bella's theory about Lily not being a mudblood whore.

After giving it a lot of thought he decided to halt all death eater activity for the time being and alter his mark to become visible only when he summoned the bearer or contacted them.

(((o)))

During the interview Sybill made a prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lords approaches,_

_Born to those who have defied them,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_He will have powers the dark lords can't dream,_

_The dark lords would die at his hand,_

_The dark lords can't directly kill him,_

_He is born to end their reign._

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lords approaches…_

Hearing the prophecy gave him an idea to get Potters under his control. He knew that the prophecy was referring to the Potters as no one else fit the bill. He didn't know whether Lily was pregnant or not currently but her future son posed a threat to him and Voldemort.

He would have to be patient and hope all the death eaters aren't wiped out quickly. He planned to make a fake prophecy and leak half of it when the time was right.

(((o)))

Millicent Bagnold had a meeting with the Potters trying to make them tone down their aggression in the feud they had declared with the death eaters.

"We will stop the feud when Voldemort surrenders or dies." Was Charles reply.

(((o)))

For a time period of 8 months magical England enjoyed a fragile peace. The death eaters had almost gone into hiding. The Potters hadn't attacked any one. Voldemort and Dumbledore were trying to increase their power base.

Both the dark lords underwent rituals to increase their powers after witness what the Potter family was capable of doing.

Lord Apollo had informed the Potters of the prophecy involving their family via a messenger.

James didn't like the prophecy for two reasons. Firstly, it involved his son and secondly, it stated he would be responsible of defeating the dark lords. Lily didn't mind the prophecy at first since she didn't believe in divination. Lisa explained to her how tricky a true prophecy could be. This scared Lily.

The Potters had kept the news of Lily's pregnancy a secret even from close family friends. Even the Marauder weren't informed.

Sirius was sent an ambassador by the Blacks to negotiate a truce agreement with Potters. The Lord Black didn't want to lose any more family members after his youngest son died in an accident. The outcome of the negotiation was that the Potters would leave the Black family members alone unless they directly attack them. In return the Blacks would have to support them in the Wizengamot.

Poseidon usual kept visited them from time to time. The friendship between him and Lily had increased as time passed on. During one such visit he told the Potters about the prophecy surrounding his future unborn demigod son and about his desire to have a son with Potter blood in him to give his child the maximum chance of successful completing the prophecy.

Poseidon gave them a choice to refuse his proposal if they didn't want to have his son in the family. James told him that he had no problem with his proposal but the final decision would be Lily's as she is the one who would be carrying the child.

After giving it some thought, Lily agreed to have Poseidon's child a year after her first son would be born. She also told him that she would only sleep with him once to conceive a child. Poseidon happily agreed to her conditions.

(((o)))

Artemis as the Goddess of childbirth felt the imminent birth of the newest member of the Potter family. She left the hunters at camp half blood and left to deliver the child.

Long ago she had made a pact with the Potters to be present during the birth of every child born into the family to ensure there are no complications. Her brother Apollo helped her by checking on the mother's condition and providing any medical aid if needed.

She had made the pact because a Potter had saved her when she had fallen into a trap of her would be rapist.

(((o)))

James had only told Lily that they didn't need an appointment with a healer as two specialists would come when the time was right for the child to be born or if she needed any medical attention. She hadn't expected Apollo and Artemis to come and deliver her child. She tried to bow to the God and Goddess in front of her. Her condition didn't allow her to bend to make a proper bow. Now she understood what James had meant when he said, "They are the best in their field and they have been doing it for generations."

The Potters had agreed to name the child Harrison James Potter. He would be known as Harry.

Harry Potter was born at 11:59:59 on 31th July 1980. Lily felt no pain while birthing him as Artemis used her powers to facilitate child birth. Apollo vanished after declaring both the mother and son healthy.

Artemis stayed behind and played with Harry for a while. She found Harry to be very cute and adorable baby. She also felt the immense power the child had.

Charles and Lisa were very happy at the birth of their grandson and the new heir to the family name. They left the room allowing the new parents to spend some time with their son.

Unknown to all of them Nyx was also present at the birth of her first demigod son. She couldn't show herself till Artemis left.

**Very Mild sexual situation**

Little Harry suddenly started crying in Artemis hand. Artemis tried to calm him down without any success. As Artemis moved baby Harry close to her chest he suddenly latched on to her nipple through the gossamer dress she was wearing began to suck. Only Nyx managed to see a tinge of blue glow in Harry's green eyes.

"I am so sorry Lady Artemis." James said trying to take Harry away from her before the Goddess got angry.

Artemis felt a slow buildup in her womanhood like she had never felt before. She wanted to allow the child to continue sucking her nipple. "Don't worry. I am not offended. The child is just hungry and wants some food." She said reluctantly handing Harry over to Lily.

**End of Very Mild sexual situation**

Lily took Harry form Artemis and opened the top of her dress exposing her nipple. Unlike with Artemis Harry didn't immediately latch on her nipple. Nyx noticed the tinge of blue glow had vanished from his eye.

As Lily suckled Harry, Artemis told James to leave the room. James obeyed the Goddess without any hesitation. Lily looked the Goddess questioningly. "I have decided to allow your son to drink my milk." Artemis said wanting Harry to suck on her nipples again.

"Drinking my milk would also give him my blessing. He would be the first male to have it. After you finish with him hand him over." She told her.

Lily couldn't exactly say that she had almost unlimited supply of milk for baby Harry due to Nyx modifying her body. She just handed Harry to the Goddess.

**Very Mild sexual situation**

Artemis vanished the top half of her dress and brought little Harry to her nipples. He immediately latched on to her right nipple and began to suck. There was a noticeable tinge of blue glow in his eyes. As Harry sucked the Goddess' milk Artemis had her first orgasm. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Harry/Zoi had caused the Goddess to have multiple orgasms while drinking her milk. Zoi had sensed the presence of his beloved sister nearby. He couldn't wait to properly thank her for what she had done.

**End of Very Mild sexual situation**

Artemis lost track of time all she could think of was the pleasure she felt. 'No wonder Aphrodite likes spending so much time with a male companion. When Harry grows up I just might break my vow with him.

(((o)))

Nyx watched as the essence of Zoi toy with Artemis. She knew he had that effect on women. She saw Harry's eyes returning to normal as Artemis left. She sensed Harry was powerful but his primary powers didn't seem to come from her brother's essence as she had expected. His powers were derived from the potter bloodline and it seemed that Harry had inherited her brother's mischievous nature.

Nyx made her presence known as James reentered the room. Both James and Lily gave her a slight bow. She took Harry from Lily's hand. She saw the blue glow in his eyes returning.

"He is a powerful child." She informed them as she felt Harry trying to touch her chest. "He has some control over my domain of night and darkness. The blessing he just received from Artemis adding to the powers or blessings of Zeus, Hecate, Aphrodite and Tyche he was born with makes him almost powerful as a minor God. He would become stronger when he grows up and learns to controls his powers. When he reaches the age of seven I would train him to use my powers. Till the good bye and take care." She said handing Harry back to Lily. She need to get out of their before she lost control and did something stupid.

(((o)))

The next day the news of Harry's birth spread when Alice Longbottom who was taking care of baby Neville overheard James telling Sirius after the meeting of order of Phoenix. The news slowly reached Dumbledore.

He put the first part of his plan into action. He caught Severus Snape and implanted a false memory in his head. The memory involved Snape hearing a fake Prophecy. Snape would then inform Voldemort about it.

He then rushed to the Potters to inform them of the Prophecy and offer them protection. The prophecy stated,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort approaches…_

_Born to the Potters,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_He will have powers Voldemort knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort approaches…_

After hearing the prophecy Dumbledore stated one thing was certain that the prophecy he recited was fake; as no true prophecy was ever this precise. The Potters refused his protection.

Seeing a part of his plan fail Dumbledore went out and hired a group of highly skilled magical assassins to kill the Potters. They didn't come cheap but he was willing to spend any amount of money to protect himself. He told them that he would inform them about the location and the time of the attack later.

(((o)))

The specialty of the assassins Dumbledore hired was that they were known to a select few people. Dumbledore came to know about them as he became the head of the International Confederation of Wizards. They were used by the ICW to deal with matters when normal diplomacy failed.

None of their targets ever survived the assassination. They could either kill from the shadows of in an outright battle as the contracted demanded.

Dumbledore had told them to trap James, Lily and Harry in a battle between them and the Death eaters. Their main target was Harry Potter.

(((o)))

Voldemort didn't react after hearing the prophecy from Snape. Instead he concentrated on the power boosting ritual he had already planned to perform. These dark rituals took time to perform correctly. They only could be performed on particular days such as the winter solstices, Halloween, etc.

Voldemort had instructed his death eaters to gather more allies to strengthen their armies. The dark creatures he already had were hesitant to attack the Potters. The local vampire clan had refused their support. This had caused him to look for allies elsewhere.

(((o)))

As a year went by Harry had grown up to be mischievous one year old. He didn't have much control over his powers. The lack of control did tend to cause chaos around him. He made stuff in the room levitate and randomly move about. He accidently would meld into the shadows disappearing from sight. On his first birthday he changed all the guests including Dumbledore into various animals.

The only one not turned into an animal was Poseidon. He made show of waving a wand to revert everyone back to normal. Sirius proclaimed that Harry would become the best Marauder ever.

Harry enjoyed playing with Poseidon. He used to call him 'unca Po'. He loved the tricks his unca Po did with water.

(((o)))

Couple of month after Harry's first birthday Lily was impregnated with Poseidon's son.

(((o)))

On 31th October, 1981 The Potter family got caught trapped of Dumbledore. They had been invited to a small get together at Longbottom manor. As they portkeyed into the grounds of Longbottom manor they were ambushed by a massive army death eaters on one side and members of the assassin order on the other.

According to the Dumbledore's plan the assassins blocked the members of the order of Phoenix to come out and help. They created strong anti apparation and anti portkey wards around the manor. Dumbledore would be secretly holding the wards up.

His spies in the death eaters would be doing the same around the Potters to prevent their escape.

(((o)))

The trapped members of the order witness an unbelievable battle. Even though both James and Lily were heavily outnumbered and without any cover they held their own against the opposing forces while protecting little Harry.

They saw James and Lily move about in a dazzling manner cutting down their opponents. The most impressive thing about it was the way they kept tossing Harry back and forth between them while fighting.

(((o)))

Harry didn't know what was happening around him but he was greatly enjoying himself. He loved zooming about in air.

(((o)))

James was angry with himself for falling into a trap. He realized this trap was set by Dumbledore as he recognized the members of the assassin order. He would deal with the old bastard later. His first priority was to get Lily and Harry to safety.

Out of the corner of his eye he say Voldemort enter the fight. He knew that their chances of survival were dropping quickly. He decided to tap into the power of his bloodline to get out of the situation.

As he was about to access his power, he saw three old ladies standing behind Voldemort. One of them was holding a large socks, the other was holding a big ball of yarn while the last one was hold a large scissor. He saw the one with the scissor, snip the cord.

Being distracted by the fates James had given Voldemort the chance to hit him with a killing curse.

(((o)))

Lily was momentarily stunned seeing James die. Voldemort took his chance and fire another killing curse, this time he aimed it at Harry. Lily could not move out of the path of the incoming curse in time.

The curse struck Harry on his forehead. The curse harmlessly bounced back towards Voldemort.

The curse struck Voldemort in the chest destroying his body. The rituals he had conducted didn't help him to stop the killing with his own magical signature. Lily final got a hold of herself. She tapped into the power of the Potter bloodline; she called forth the powers of all the dead Potters.

Her eyes started to glow white with power. She rose about five feet into the air. Strong winds started blowing. She turned her attention towards the assassins. She raised her hand in their direction and huge thunderbolt fell on them killing them all in one go.

Before she could turn her attention towards them many death eaters had portkeyed out of there. Those that remained behind were burnt alive by her.

(((o)))

As her powers left her Lily fell to the ground. During the fall she protected Harry. She then crawled over to her dead husband's body.

The wards stopping the members of the order fell and they rush out. Sirius and Remus couldn't believe that James was dead. Peter disapparated from there seeing his lord fall.

Dumbledore along with the rest of the order members present had seen Harry bounce back the killing curse. He wanted to examine Harry. He had attributed Harry's survival to the prophecy.

As Dumbledore approached the Potters, Harry released a blast of lightning from his palm. The lighting struck Dumbledore in the chest and knocked him out.

The members of the order of Phoenix were still stunned by the display of power that they had seen from Lily Potter. They didn't react when their leader was struck down by the boy who had survived the killing curse.

(((o)))

Dumbledore survived the attack but lost his chance of trying to take control of Harry as he was hospitalized for over a week.

The order of assassin was wiped out the next day by Archibald Potter and Nicholas Potter (Flamel). This had created an international incident as the order was based in Italy. But no concrete evidence of Potter involvement could be found.

Charles killed a handful of known death eaters in retaliation of his son's death. Lisa had stayed behind to take care of Lily.

The most of death eaters to survive the Potter's retaliation surrendered themselves to the ministry of magic.

Some fanatic death eaters, who weren't present during the fight and attacked the Longbottoms to find out what happened to their master. In the ensuing attack Bellatrix drove Frank and Alice insane.

They were caught by the aurors before they could torture Neville.

The Potters ended their feud with the death eaters after the fall of Voldemort. Harry was heralded as the 'Boy-who-Lived.'

The death eater who surrendered themselves escaped conviction by claiming to be under imperious curse.

Percy was born in the month of June 1982. Poseidon unfortunately couldn't be present at his birth. Being the son of Poseidon he naturally had his father's powers along with them he had the powers of Apollo and blessings of Nike.

**A/N: 1) This is going to be a Harry/ multi story. The pairing for Percy is still undecided.**

**2)The Powers of Harry and Percy have been decided. I may add more powers as they grow up.**

**3) I need a beta reader.**

**4) Plz review.**


	7. The Gift of Night

The Gift of Night

**A/N: 1) I have changed some of things shown in Percy Jackson which make no sense to me. For example, if a God or a Titan could destroy demigods just by showing their true forms why not use that power during the war.**

**2) There may be some grammatical mistakes as I don't have a beta reader.**

**3) The rating of this story is M for a reason. This chapter contains sexual situation. Nothing too graphical though due to the new restrictions on this site.**

**4) This chapter contains INCEST. If you don't like it don't read.**

Dumbledore made many attempts to gain control of the Potters in the nine years that had passed since Voldemort fell.

He had tried to proclaim Lily as a dark magic user in Wizengamot and unfit to raise the child who defeated of Voldemort. Charles easily blocked this move. He told the Wizengamot that Lily had used Potter family magic to kill her enemies. He also stated that the Wizengamot or Dumbledore had no business interfering in their family matters.

After that ploy had failed, Dumbledore tried a different tactic. He tried to get Percy away from the family citing Harry being the 'boy who lived', his young brother was bound to get jealous over his elder brother's fame. He secretly planned to use the younger brother as a weapon against the older brother.

Lily completely refused to let Dumbledore touch her kids or take anyone of them away from her. The rest of the Potters supported her and block Dumbledore's nonsensical attempts to break up the family.

When little Harry heard the bad old man trying to take his little brother away from him, he changed Dumbledore into a fat goat and sent him away using the shadows.

Next day Dumbledore had woken up in a garbage dump yard with half eaten trash in his mouth. After that day he never directly tried to interfere with the Potters. He started planning and scheming against the Potters.

He still hadn't figured out how the Potters had managed to wipe out the assassin order or find any information about the powers Lily had used in the ambush. All he knew was that his best chance to get Harry under his wing was when he came to Hogwarts as he would be away from his family.

(((o)))

Harry had grown up to be a mischievous and fun loving 10 year old boy. He loved to prank people and his main targets were Sirius and Remus. Both the Marauder never figured how Harry was so successful in conducting his pranks on them without a wand. As they didn't know about his wandless magical ability, they feared the time when Harry would receive his wand.

Harry use to call Nyx as 'mother' and Lily as 'mom' to differentiate between the two of them. He was close to both of them and always followed their instructions. Harry didn't say it but he always blamed himself for his father's death. The only reason he hadn't killed Dumbledore yet for his hand in his father's death was because both his mother and mom had stopped him.

Harry was closer to Lily than he was with Nyx. The main reason for it was that Lily had been there for him since he was born. Even though he knew about Nyx having a hand in his birth he had physically met her for the first time when he was 7 years old. Nyx use to visit Harry in his dreams from time to time.

Harry was a good friend of Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks she had just completed her fifth year at Hogwarts. She preferred to be called by her last name only and would hex anyone other than Harry for using her first name. She was Harry's only childhood friend as he didn't mingle with the normal public or meet anyone close to his age group other than Tonks and Percy.

Harry was over protective of his younger brother Percy from a very young age. Especial after Dumbledore had tried to take him away. The two brothers had a great bond between them. They knew their heritage and were aware of their destinies from a very young age. Only Harry knew of Nyx's involvement in his birth. Not wanting to keep a big secret from his brother, he informed his brother that Nyx was his patron Goddess.

The rest of the family members were also shocked by this news. The Potters from time to time had patron Gods or Goddess but they never had a primordial as a patron before.

The physical training of the brothers began at the age of 3. They were taught to wield various magical and non magical weapons. Though Percy lacked the ability to use wandless magic, he still could wield magical weapons.

Their training didn't compromise their childhood. The combative training was easy for them as both of them as they had instinctual knowledge of combat. They both had fun while growing up. The trainers being their grandparents and great grandparents tried to make the training sessions more enjoyable.

The gap in the skills of the brothers was evident as Harry had a two year lead over Percy. The gap between their skills started to widen when Harry reached the age of seven. As promised Nyx took him under her wing and started to train him at nights.

Unfortunately for Percy, Poseidon couldn't take him into his domain to properly train him. Zeus and Hades would have thrown a hissy fit. This didn't stop him from frequently visit Percy at Potter manor. Poseidon did help Percy to gain more control over powers he had gained from him. Poseidon had deemed that Percy was his strongest demigod son ever. Percy had gained his ability to manipulate earth and create storms.

It wasn't difficult to find family members willing to train the brothers to use their other godly powers. Initial Percy found difficult to use the powers he gained from Apollo as the fire base of those powers contradicted his water powers. The only power of Apollo he could use right now was to sing and write songs and poems. Slowly he was getting better and could fire a flaming arrow now.

(((o)))

Nyx on Harry's eighth birthday had given him a weapon created by her. The primary form of this weapon was a double long edge sword but Harry could manipulate its shape, size, form and appearance as he saw fit. The weapon could form a bow with unlimited arrows, a dagger, twin blades, hunting knifes, etc.

"Does this weapon have any other powers?" Harry naïvely asked her. "Any weapon is just a tool Harry. A weapon becomes strong and powerful if its wielder is strong and powerful." Nyx explain. "What about the weapons of the Olympians?" Harry asked. "Those weapons are just their symbols of power. They just possess the power of the God or the Goddess that wield them." She answered. "Do you think someone like Zeus or Poseidon would become helpless without their weapon?" she asked him. "I don't know about Zeus but uncle Po is very powerful. I don't think his trident gives him power." Harry answered after think about all the things he had seen him do.

Nyx placed her weapon inside Harry's body by giving him a French kiss. She then showed him how to summon it and wield it properly. Her weapon was effective against mortals and immortals alike.

The French kiss by Nyx caused Harry to start paying more attention to the females.

(((o)))

Couple of weeks before his eleventh birthday, Harry received his Hogwarts letter as he sat down to have his breakfast. On the front of the envelope it read Mr. H. Potter, Potter Manor. 'Guess the manor wards prevent them from tracking my room.' He thought. Even though the letter was expected he opened it with great excitement by breaking the seal with the Hogwarts emblem. He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry pulled out a letter from his pocket and sent it with the owl that had delivered his Hogwarts letter.

"What was that?" Percy asked. "That was my acceptance letter little bro. I had already written it and kept it ready." Harry replied.

"So you are going to Hogwarts then?" Percy asked getting disappointed at the prospects of Harry leaving him for nine months a year. "Don't worry little bro I would sneak out and come visit you whenever I get the chance." Harry told him.

"We will go to Diagon alley to get rest of your school supplies after the breakfast is over." Lily informed them. She knew the day would come when Harry would leave her to go to the Scholl but she wasn't prepared for it. She tried not to show any weakness in front of Harry as he might change his mind and remain at home to be with her.

(((o)))

Before leaving the house Lily placed a strong glamour charms on herself and her kids. It was difficult for the Potters to move about in Diagon alley without hiding their identity. The glamour also served as additional protection from some of the free death eaters might try to avenge their fallen comrades by taking a potshot.

They didn't need to visit Gringotts as Lily always carried more than enough money for shopping.

"So what do you need to buy Harry?" she asked.

Harry removed his shopping list and gave it to his mother. She checked it out.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand _

_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_Glass or crystal phials_

_Telescope set_

_Brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"So we just need to buy your uniform and your DADA book. Do you want anything Percy?" she asked after going through the list Harry handed her.

"How about going to the ice cream shop mom?" Percy asked. Percy also wanted to buy a broomstick so he could be able to fly with his big brother but he knew that his mother would never allow it. She had got him a Pegasus named Blackjack when he wanted to fly.

Lily just chuckled and replied, "First we completely Harry's shopping then we can all go and eat ice cream. We will buy your uniform first harry."

"Ok mom, we should shop quickly so I can get some blue ice cream." Percy said getting excited. He just loved blue colour.

Harry was more interested in looking at the many witches moving around in Diagon alley. He casually checked them out.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin, a squat witch who wears mauve robes. As they entered the store Harry caught sight of a black haired beauty. She also seemed to be in the first year like him. Just by looking at her now he could tell that she would grow up to be a bombshell. Judging by the woman standing behind her he could tell that she got her figure from her mother. Looking at the attire of the woman he could tell she came from at least a noble family.

He was happy about the fact that they didn't look down upon them when they crossed them on the way out. This indicated that their family wasn't a blood bigot.

"Mom, do you know who they were?" he asked.

"The girl you were admiring was Daphne Greengrass and the woman behind her was her mother Lady Greengrass." Lily said playful.

"I don't understand why you like looking at girls, big bro? They don't look so special to me." Percy asked.

"You will understand in when you grow up little bro." Harry told him.

"Harry at the rate which charm girls of their feet you will end up with a harem." Lily scolded him playfully. Whenever Harry meet any girl even in under the effect of the glamour charm masking his true identity he could sweep any girl of her feet.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like a complete set of Hogwarts uniform made of from your finest silk, having the standard weather control enchantments." Harry said in polite voice.

"Those robes aren't cheap. They would cost you about 50 Galleons each." She said as she started to take measurements.

"Don't worry about the cost. If I am impressed with your work you would be suitably rewarded." He stated in a manner indicating his status.

"You would have to pay half in advance and the remaining on delivery. Your robes would be ready in one hour." She said.

After making the advance payment they left the shop. As they were leaving the shop Harry said something which stunned Lily. He said, "don't worry mom, no matter how many girls I look at you would always come first." If Lily would have looked at Harry close she would have seen the blue twinkle in his eyes.

(((o)))

Inside Flourish & Blotts, Harry came across a bushy brown hair girl running around with a large pile of books. Her two large front teeth made her look cute. While Harry was watching the bushy brown haired girl, his mother bought his DADA book.

Seeing Harry just standing there watching another girl, Percy dragged him towards Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour after their mother left the store.

(((o)))

Percy ordered every blue coloured ice available. The shop owner Mr. Fortescue was initially surprised by the demand but complied with it after seeing the boy's mother nod. Percy got a massive bowl of ice cream. Harry and Lily just shared some of his ice cream.

Lily was still contemplating the meaning of the words Harry said to her. Surely he wasn't implying that… she didn't even want to think about it.

(((o)))

Harry was impressed with the work Madam Malkin did on his robes so he gave her a 100 Galleons tip.

(((o)))

Harry had made his own wand as it was a tradition in the Potter family to make one after the seventh birthday. His wand was 11 inch long made of Holly wood and had a liquid core of his own blood.

The wood for Percy's wand was obtained from a tree in Atlantis and its core was made of Amphitrite's hair. It also was 11 inch long and had a dark greenish colour. Amphitrite had specially gifted him her hair to make his wand.

Since Percy was incapable of using wandless magic, Harry had gifted him an invisible gauntlet to be used as a magical focus. Though Percy found it difficult to use he still loved the gauntlet. The gauntlet also functioned as a wand holster.

(((o)))

Harry already had a potion set, as his many times great grandfather Nicholas had covered the subject of potions before he had started to teach him the basics of alchemy.

Harry was taught both wandless magic and wand based magic by Hecate on Nyx's order. As payment for her teaching Harry magic she had asked Harry to impregnate her with a daughter when he was capable of procreating. Harry had agreed to her terms on the condition that she won't get to bear his first child.

This deal had occurred when Harry was nine year old.

(((o)))

Harry's eleventh birthday was celebrated mainly with family and close family friends. Nyx and Hecate also attended the party. The non family members knew Hecate as Harry's tutor and Nyx as Lily's friend. They didn't know about the existence of Gods or Goddess.

Being the womanizer that he was, Sirius had tried to hit on both of them. Nyx had polite refused his advances while Hecate changed him into a rabbit. Remus had a good laugh at Sirius' displeasure and taunted him about losing his charms.

The icing on the cake was when both of them flirted back with Harry when he had hit on them in front of Sirius. Hecate actual wanted to take Harry to bed after the party was over but Nyx and stop her saying that she had to wait for her turn. She reminded her that the agreement was for Hecate to become the mother of Harry's second child.

"Alright then you sleep with him first then I will have my turn." Hecate said getting frustrated. "I will have my turn after you are finished with him." She added.

"I already slept with him but I never said that I would sire a child with him." Nyx surprised her with the answer.

Harry received many gifts on his birthday; the most notable ones were his father's invisibility cloak giving to him by his mother and the second version of the Marauder's map given to him by Sirius and Remus. Harry felt odd that Hecate didn't give him any presents even though she was at the party.

Harry vividly remembered the gift that Nyx gave him last night after his family had wished him.

**Flashback**

As Harry lay on his bed, he felt shadows rise up an engulf him. He didn't try fighting them as he felt the warm presence of his mother in them. The shadows took him to his mother's domain.

The shadows around him dissolved as he felt his mother embrace him. "Happy birthday Harry." She said and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"So did you receive any gifts so far?" she asked.

"Not yet." He replied. "So where is my present?" he asked getting excited. His mother always got him lovely presents on his birthday.

"You are going to love my present." She said as shadows slowly started to creep up his body. The shadows engulfed him. This time the shadows didn't take him anywhere but he felt that they had somehow altered his body. As the shadows receded he saw his body had aged. He now looked like a sixteen or a seventeen year old. He looked at his mother in confusion.

"I have aged your body for tonight so you can properly enjoy my gift." She said while dissolving both their clothes.

**(warning lemon ahead)**

They both stood complete naked in front of each out. Harry was completely mesmerized by his mother's body. To him she was the second most beautiful woman in the world.

She pulled Harry into a lip kiss. He was still too shocked to respond. He started to reciprocate the kiss after her tongue had gained enter into his mouth. A blue twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Harry's hand started roaming over his mother's body. He gently touched and caressed her pleasure points. His mother moaned in appreciation of his touch. One of his hands cupped her behind while his other had started playing with her breasts.

Nyx broke their kiss and said, "Suck on them. I couldn't feed you when you were a baby hope I can make up for it right now."

"I did drink your milk through my mom till Percy was born." Harry said before starting to kiss the top of her right nipple. He rolled his tongue over and gave it a few flick with his tongue while pinch her left nipple.

"Stop playing with it at start sucking." She ordered. "Yes mother." He replied before taking her right nipple into his mouth. He started to gently suck on her nipple while moving his left hand towards her womanhood. He placed his right hand on her back pulling her body closers to his. He inserted a finger into her womanhood cause her to moan in pleasure. As he drank his mother's milk he fingered her into having multiple orgasms.

Nyx lifted Harry's head from her nipple and pulled him into a kiss. She could taste her milk in his mouth. As Harry was kissing his mother he realized that both of them very floating in air. He felt her hand guide his erect member into her womanhood. She impaled herself in one swift motion, taking his entire length in her core.

"How do you like my gift?" she asked as she started to ride him. "I know you always dreamt about doing this to me."

"I am loving ever movement of it mother. I can't last much longer. After all this is my first time." Harry said with a groan.

"I know that you were a virgin Harry. Don't worry about getting me pregnant, I can choose if I want to conceive a child or not. I know that you want to impregnate another woman with your first child." She told him.

Harry released his seed into his mother causing her to have an orgasm. This action in turn caused her womanhood to milk his member. "How do you know about that?" he asked after he got his bearing right.

"You are my son Harry I know everything about you. I also know that even though you tremendously enjoyed our encounter a small part of you wished that you released the large load of your potent seed in her womb." Nyx informed him.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I am not going to plough throughout the night mother." Harry said getting hard inside her womanhood.

"You are forgetting one thing my son. You are currently in my domain. The domain of the eternal night." She said remaining him.

"I know that mother. I also know that time has no jurisdiction here. So we can do this till your heart's content." He replied starting to move inside her.

That night Nyx probably would have fucked and sucked him dry if she hadn't been providing him with nourishment in form of her divine milk and other bodily fluid from time to time.

**(End of lemon)**

(((o)))

Zoi's essence enjoyed the encounter with his beloved sister through Harry's body. The role his sister had played his birth had made his essence stronger in Harry than any other Potter before him. His semiconscious state didn't change the fact that Harry was mortal. Maybe a demigod but still a mortal. His sister taking out her eons of frustration on the mortal body of Harry caused tremendous strain on it. Harry/ Zoi endured the strain to make his mother/ Sister happy.

Harry also gained some benefit after the encounter. His stamina had increased greatly from once again drinking his mother's divine milk and the excessive workout that he got.

Nyx also increased the invulnerability of his skin and made it more spell resistant as she knew he would be going to Hogwarts.

**End Flashback**

(((o)))

Harry felt that his mother had given him the best gift on his birthday with an open invitation for an encore.

The month of August passed quickly. Harry felt odd returning into his 11 year old body again. The changes that his body had undergone on his eleventh birthday had caused is hormones to go out of control. As he result Harry's training had taken a back stage, as his spent most of his time with Nyx in her bed.

Nyx was the only one who kept hormonal Harry in check. While enjoying his company she also helped in getting his hormones under control.

(((o)))

Percy wasn't allowed to see Harry off at the train station. He had wanted to go but his mom had refused it. His grandparents were going to stay at home with him. His mom had reasoned that this was the first time Harry was going to make a public appearance so naturally he was going to be hounded by people and reports.

There would be some people in the crowd how might take a pot shot at their family. There was also a slim chance of a monster passing by getting his scent. Lily knew that Percy could handle himself but she didn't want to expose him to any unnecessary dangers.

Harry was dressed in black robes with a Potter family crest on it. His luggage was shrunk and place in his pocket. On his shoulder sat a magnificent black bird of an unknown species. It was a gift from his mother on his tenth birthday. His wand was placed in an invisible wand holster below his wrist on his right hand. After a teary good bye from his grandmother and Percy, Harry left for King's Cross railway station with his mom via a portkey.

(((o)))

As expected, there was a crowd of reporters waiting on the platform 9 and three-quarters. One of the reporter spotted Lily Potter heading towards the train with someone who looked like a younger and healthier version of James Potter.

"The Potters have arrived." He shouted pointing towards the mother and son duo. All the reporters surrounded them and started asking questions in a very chaotic manner. Some people were asking Harry for an autograph.

Lily drew her wand and lazily waved it. The people in front of them moved to make way for them at the same time Harry wandlessly placed a silencing charm on the crowd.

"I am here to board the Hogwarts express and not to give an interview or to give anyone my autograph." He stated in an authoritative voice.

"Harry, be good and behave as much as possible and remember what I told you last night." Lily said giving her son a good bye kiss on his forehead.

"I remember them mom. I will write to you every day. Bye mom." He said giving her a good bye kiss on her cheeks. With that he boarded the express and started looking through the compartments for Tonks.

**A/n: 1) This chapter is also a filler chapter covering the important events occurring in Harry's life before going to Hogwarts.**

**2) The next update will take some time. I am going to rewrite my first story '****The Immortal Being and the child of fate.'**

**3) Plz review.**


	8. The First Impression

The first impression

Harry found Tonks sitting in an empty compartment near the back of the train. "Why is such a beautiful lady like you sitting alone?" he asked her as he entered the compartment.

Tonks face brightened when she saw Harry. She jumped up and hugged him. "It good to see you Harry." She said. "Where is your luggage?" she asked seeing that he wasn't carrying anything.

"In my pocket." He answered. "You still haven't answered my question Dora." He said wanting a reply from her as he sat next to her.

Her face darkened considerably seeing Harry wasn't going to drop the topic. "Harry, you may not know this but I have no friends at Hogwarts. Most of the boys are interested in my because I can change my form at will. Most the girls hate me and are mean to me because they think I will steal their boyfriends. Some don't care whether I exist or not. The rest try to bully me because to them I am a freak." She said somberly.

"Well this year is going to be different Tonks. Now that I am here nobody is going to bully you or harm you in any way." Harry stated. This statement earned him a kiss on his cheek from Tonks.

"That so sweet Harry but you just are a first year student. You may be powerful and more advanced than a normal first year but I don't think you would be able to go up against a group of upper classmen. I don't want you to get into trouble just for me." She said not knowing the true extent of his training and power.

"For you Tonks I could take on full legions let alone few upper classmen. Just point me in the right direction and see your troubles disappear." Harry said placing his hand on hers trying to comfort her.

Tonks couldn't control herself she leaned down and kissed Harry on his lips. He eagerly reciprocated the kiss and deepened it. His tongue slowly gained an entry into her mouth. Tonks and never kissed any one like this before but she knew Harry as a good kisser.

Harry's raging hormones wanted him to take Tonks right now. He controlled himself as he didn't want to treat Tonks like a two bit whore and take her on the train.

Tonks seemed a bit disappointed when the kiss was broken. She then realized that she was short of breath and her breathing had become heavy.

Harry removed a ring from his pocket and handed it over to Tonks. "You aren't proposing to me, are you?" she asked with a bit of panic in her voice seeing the ring in his hand.

"Not right now Tonks. I can do that later if you want me to propose to you. This is an enchanted ring for your protection from my enemies. It would also signify that you are under the protection of the house of Potter." Harry casually replied.

Tonks accepted the ring while thinking about her future wedding with Harry.

(((o)))

Harry and Tonks were enjoying a good conversation. The talk was mainly about Tonks future plans and her goals. Her dream to become an auror was the crux of the conversation.

Suddenly Harry's focus shifted from her towards the door. He looked at Tonks and said, "Play along with me."

The door burst open and three boys entered the compartment. The middle one was a pale blond boy. He was looking at Harry with a lot of interest.

"You see Tonks, this is the exactly the reason I don't like to venture into the public. Where ever I go riff raff like this follows. If you are here for my autograph or bestowed me with gifts I am not interested." Harry said arrogantly.

"I am not riff raff. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco shouted indignantly.

"Well Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I didn't ask for your name nor do I care about it." Harry sneered at him.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your father. He didn't know what was good for him, either. Marrying a mudblood and opposing the dark…" Draco couldn't complete the sentence as he felt his throat constrict by an invisible force. He was slowly lifted into the air by his neck.

"If you insult my parents again then I will show you the true definition of torture." Harry said in a slow and dangerous voice. With a flick of his hand Harry tossed Draco and his goons out of the compartment. Draco passed out after hitting the compartment wall on the other side and landed on Crabbe and Goyle. The door shut itself.

"That was scary. How did you do all that without a wand?" Tonks asked impressed by the power, Harry had displayed.

"I am Harry Potter, Tonks. I can do wandless magic." He said with a hit of laughter.

"Seriously Harry, how did you do it?" she asked again.

"If you were anyone else, I would have showed you my wand hidden in my invisible wrist holster. But since you are my lovely Dora, I am telling you the truth I really am capable of wandless magic." Harry said pulling Tonks into another kiss.

(((o)))

Their kissing was interrupted when the compartment door opened and a redheaded boy came in with a smaller version of him following behind him.

"Tonks, I should have known." The taller redhead said pompously. "Only you can show such blatant disregard for the rules. You will be getting a detention with Filch and I also would be informing your head of house about the incident."

"Tonks do you know the prick talking trash in our compartment?" Harry asked her.

"Unfortunately, his name his Percy Weasley and he has an axe to grind against me since I refused to date him and hexed his nads when he couldn't take no for an answer." She answered.

"I am a Hogwarts prefect and you will address me with respect." Percy said in a condescending tone.

"Well Mr. Prefect it wasn't Tonks who threw Malfoy out. If you trouble her again then you will probably end up in a worst state than him." Harry said in an equally condescending tone. "She is under the protection of my house. You should be grateful that the Malfoy boy is still alive. I was well within my writes to kill him for insulting my house."

Percy fumingly left the compartment since he couldn't do anything in the matter. He decided to report the incident to professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant mate. Percy needed to be taken down a peg or two. His ego has inflated tremendously since he was made a perfect. I am Ron Weasley by the way." Ron said excitedly as he entered the compartment.

"I feel sorry for you Ron; you have to share the same house with him. You have my sympathies." Tonks said.

"So which one of you two really tossed Malfoy out? Not that I am complaining or anything, I just wished that I was here to see it happen.

"I did that to show him the consequences of insulting my family." Harry said in a neutral tone studying Ron.

Ron left the compartment after a bit of a small talk.

(((o)))

Soon after Ron left them, the bushy brown hair girl Harry had seen inside Flourish & Blotts opened their compartment door. She had already worn her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville lost one." She said in a bossy sort of voice.

"Before asking a stranger any question it is always polite to introduce yourself first." Harry politely said interest in knowing the girl's name.

"I am Hermione Granger." She said with a hint of blush.

"I am Harry" he said. "This here is Tonks." He added pointing towards Tonks next to him. "As for your earlier question, we haven't seen a toad. Is the toad wearing a 'toad collar.'?" He asked.

"I don't know. What is a 'toad collar'?" Hermione asked.

"As the name suggests the 'toad collar' is a collar for toads to wear, Hermione. As living creatures cannot be summoned small pets like toads are made to wear a collar in case they get lost." Tonks answered.

"Oh! I will go ask Neville." She said as she left the compartment.

In a few minutes she returned with Neville. He was a round face boy with a short, chubby build and blond hair. He was a bit on the chubby side in Harry's opinion. He was a bit teary eyed.

"Hi I am Neville Longbottom." Neville said as he followed Hermione into the compartment.

Harry again introduced himself and Tonks to the newcomer. "So Neville, Hermione here was telling us that you lost your toad."

"Trevor ran off when I boarded the train and he doesn't have a collar. My grandmother will kill me if I lose him." Neville said with a sob.

Harry taking pity on Neville tried to locate the toad using his shadow power as he knew the toads like dark damp places. Since it was evening his powers were not at their full strength. With some difficult he managed to locate the toad in the ladies toilet of the train.

"I suggest you look for your toad in the toilets as the love damp and dark places." Harry told them.

(((o)))

Tonks gave Harry a good bye kiss as she disembarked from the train and headed towards the carriages. She had enjoyed her snogging session with Harry and hope to continue throughout the year in Hogwarts.

The cool night air didn't affect Harry as he got down from the train. As the child of the night they always felt pleasant to him. He heard a large man shouting for first years to gather around him in a strange accent. Just by looking at him he could tell that the man had some giant blood in him. By giant blood he didn't mean the children of Gaia but a magical species of really large people.

The man introduced himself has Rubeus Hagrid. He was the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He instructed the first years to follow him. Hagrid lead them down a dark steep and narrow path.

As they reached the end of the path Harry heard Hagrid shout, ""Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. On the other side of the lake Harry could see a vast castle perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, with many turrets and towers.

'So this is Hogwarts. Too bad, my enemy has made it his stronghold. I will slowly take back from him and make him suffer for my father's death and the pain he put my mom through.' Harry thought. His thought process was broken when he heard Hagrid's voice.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry landed in a boat with three pretty girls. One of them was Daphne Greengrass. He didn't know the names of the other two girls with him. The redhead girl seemed to be an early bloomer and had curves that could rival 14 year old girls. The even though the blond haired girl had no striking features, Harry felt that she was pretty.

Harry introduced himself only with his first and gauged their reactions. The redhead Susan Bones was the first of the trio to realize that he was Harry Potter. To Harry's relief she didn't act like a fan girl. During the boat ride Harry found out the blond haired girl was named Tracy Davis.

(((o)))

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Mostly everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Harry helped the three girls get onto the dock from the rocking boat. They all thanked him.

The first year students clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked before knocking on the door three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Though the interior of Hogwarts castle were magnificent they were nothing compared to the interior Potter manor. Harry was more interested in the four girls walking around him. Hermione had caught up with Harry and was walking besides him. She was giving the group around her snippets of information about the Hogwarts castle.

Professor McGonagall led the students into a small empty room next to the hall. Harry had studied the layout of Hogwarts using the second version of the Marauder's Map.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your… Harry droned out rest of her speech and used the time to see the entire female population in his year. Other than four girls around him, three girls of Asian descent caught his eyes. Two of them were identical twins. Rest of the girls in his year didn't seem interesting to him.

Harry thought process ended when he felt professor McGonagall stare at him. He just gave her a goofy grin which caused her to do a double take. She remembered James using that expression before playing a prank. She just hoped Harry hadn't inherited his father's mischievousness.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

(((o)))

Professor McGonagall came back and led them to the great hall. Everybody, except Harry were awed by the sight of the hall. Hermione whisper, "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry was about tell Hermione to stop spouting random information when professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The hat twitched; a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron exclaimed. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Get real Weasley. Full grown adult wizards have trouble facing trolls. They won't expect an untrained first years to face them and live." one girl sneered at Ron.

"With the exception of Harry Potter of course. He could take on any creature and come out with a scratch." Another girl with blonde pigtails added with dreamy expression.

'Great, I will have to deal with fan girls while I am here. I hope that Tonks and these lovely ladies around me would keep them away.' Harry thought.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails who seemed to be a Harry Potter fan stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

After a moment's pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost on the table waving merrily at her. 'So her name is Hannah, huh. I need to be careful around her.' Harry thought.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Harry was a bit disappointed that Susan ended up in Hufflepuff and not in Gryffindor. 'Something like this isn't going to stop me from befriending her. I guess Tonks will have some company in her house. Susan probable won't care that she is a Metamorphmagus.' Harry thought.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first Slytherin. She was the one who sneered at Ron.

"Davis, Tracy" became a Slytherin but she sat far away from Millicent.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" became a "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy behind Ron in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. 'So at least one of the girls that I like is in Gryffindor. It would be a great challenge to change her nature. I will add it to the 'to do list'. Classes any way are going to be boring.' Harry thought.

Harry knew he wasn't going to learn much at Hogwarts. The only reason he was here; was to make Dumbledore's life a living hell before he killed him.

"Greengrass, Daphne." She joined her friend Tracy in Slytherin. The hat barely touched her head before it yell out her house.

"Li, Su" became a Ravenclaw

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. The Patil twins were shorted into different house surprising Harry. 'I guess I at least have a couple of girls that I like in every house.' Harry thought.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out. Dumbledore and Snape leaned in front from their position on the head table to get a better look at him.

When his name was finally called, he walked up with slowly with an aura of pure confidence and power. A lot of the girls who had noticed him stepping out of the line had heart shapes in their eyes with a slight drool coming down their lips. You could see that he was a heartthrob of the little ankle biters and he knew he was quite the looker for a young age. He was almost 5 feet tall, 4 feet 11 inches, to be precise and was quite muscular for his age with green eyes that matched with his short black hair that stuck out everywhere. It gave him a roguish innocent look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. To the girls, he was definitely going to be one hell of a hot guy in the future if he already wasn't one.

Unlike the sorting of other students where the sorting hat remained stationary till it yelled out the name of the house, the hat started to twitch and move around on Harry's head.

"Hmm, how peculiar?" said the hat. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought I am sitting on an empty stool rather than your head Mr. Potter. I have never in my 1000 years of existence seen such type of Occlumency. Your shields completely cover the existence of your brain. Could you lower them so I can sort you?"

Dumbledore was surprise even though he didn't show it. His plans to find out details of Harry's up bringing had failed before they even started. 'How could a first year student have learnt Occlumency to a level where he can even stop the sorting hat from entering his mind?' Dumbledore wondered. Snape however, was looking wide eyes seeing that a 1st year knew Occlumency, not to mention it was the son of his arch-nemesis. A professor wearing a turban also looked at Harry with great interest.

"Nope. My mind is my own. I will never let anyone enter it. You can put me in Gryffindor just like my parents before me." Harry told the hat.

"Just arrogant like your father Potter. He also thought he could do anything he wanted. You will lower your shield and you will lower them now." Snape said angrily.

"You should have a chat with you godson professor. Specifically, what I do to people who insult my family. If you insult my late father or my family you will suffer a fate far worse than him. Since he was a minor he got off easy with a simple warning. I would also be writing to his mother telling her to teach him some manners, before she permanently losses him." Harry said with a hard edge. He really had no intention of killing Draco so soon but he needed to make a statement.

The effect of his words was obvious. Whispers broke out in the hall. The purebloods knew the consequences of insulting powerful family but they didn't expect a first year especially 'the boy who lived' to threaten in this manner.

Dumbledore didn't like this one bit. Harry was too independent and knew the pureblood ways. He needed Harry to be broken and easily moldable the way he saw fit. The greater good depended on it.

"Are you threatening me Potter?" Snape snarled. "You are just like your no good father, thinking that you are better than everyone…"

Harry cut short Snape's rant by sending lighting at him from his finger tips. This caused Snape to howl in excruciating pain. The muggleborns and some of the halfbloods felt as if they were watching a scene from star wars.

Snape felt like being hit by a thousand Cruciatus curses simultaneously. He had never experienced such a pain even Voldemort's Cruciatus curse wasn't this strong.

Harry stopped his attack after a few seconds and Snape fell on the ground with his body convulsing violently.

The entire hall was in a state of shock. The power displayed by Harry Potter was unheard off. There were rumors that Charles Potter had used similar powers to defeat death eaters but no one really believed them. The muggleborns and some of the halfbloods thought that Harry was a sith lord in making.

"Well I can see that you have the courage and mannerisms of a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor you shall be." The hat said.

As Harry removed the hat, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Mr. Potter I can't allow you to attack my teachers and …"

Harry cut Dumbledore off by saying, "Oh, no, headmaster. You will find that you are powerless to punish me in this situation. Snape being a member of a lower house tried to slander the name of my house, one of the oldest house currently in existence in the magical world, I am well within my rights to punish him as I see fit. Irrespective of him being a teacher in this school." In a perfect imitation of Darth Sidious.

This caused the student population who knew the reference to context to burst into laughter.

Dumbledore tried to think of a counter argument when he failed to come up with some anything he said, "You must learn to forgive, Harry my boy." In his patented grandfatherly voice.

"First of all I am not your boy, so don't address me in such a manner. Secondly, I only forgive those who deserve my forgiveness. Thirdly, what I did to him was just a warning. The next time he tries to insult me or my family name due to some school yard grudge against my dead father, he will suffer a fate thousand times worse than this. So I suggest you keep your pet death eaters on a short leash at least in my presence." Harry said in his most formal voice.

"One more thing before I leave." Harry said addressing the student body. "Nymphadora Tonks is under the protection of the house of Potter. Anyone trying to harm or abuse her in any form, be it mental, physical or sexual will face the wrath of the house of Potters."

This caused a buzz in the student body. Tonks' tormentors decided it was in their best interest to leave her alone. They were also discussing how Harry potter had put Snape in his place.

As Harry headed to the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down next to Hermione opposite Parvati Patil.

"Harry, how did you do that? You shouldn't have attacked the teacher. How did you avoid getting into trouble? Are you a sith apprentice? Is the force real?" Hermione said in a very rapid manner.

Harry was the only one to follow all her question he decided to answer them in the order she asked. "Family secret, status, no, as far as I know it doesn't."

Hermione blinked a couple of times and looked like a fish out of water. "Oh" she said with a blush realizing he understood her completely. Nobody else could follow her when she asked so many questions.

Harry turned to Parvati and asked her politely, "So where are you from, India?"

"Yes, I am from Mumbai, India." She replied.

"So what made your parents chose Hogwarts over the premier magical school in Mumbai? Or the any of the four other premier schools of magic in India? They are far older and superior than Hogwarts" Harry inquired.

Percy Weasley wanted to object to Harry's statement but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"My father is the Indian ambassador to U.K so he decided to move here with his family for the duration of his tenure in office." Parvati answered.

After having a small talk with Parvati, Harry turned his attention back to the sorting. There were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. Harry saw that Ron was pale green by now. The hat sorted him in to, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously shouted from where he was sitting as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

After the sorting and few nonsensical words from Dumbledore food appeared in the golden platters already placed on the table.

After dinner Percy led the first year Gryffindor's to their dormitories. On the way he began to lecture Harry. "Potter, I didn't say anything in the hall because I didn't want to make a scene but you were wrong. Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world. No other school comes even close to it. Let alone some school in a backward country."

Before Parvati could object to that statement, Harry retorted, "Hogwarts never was the best school in magic. Once upon a time it was on par with the 7 best schools in magic. In last few of centuries the standard of education in Hogwarts has gone down. Especially in the last 60 years. The only reason for me being here is tradition. Every Potter before me has gone to Hogwarts."

"Ha! Like that even possible seven other schools being better than Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the greatest and the oldest school of magic." Percy arrogantly said.

"The oldest school of magic was in Greece. It was destroyed long time ago. There are 3 schools more than 3000 years older than Hogwarts currently existing. The other 4 of the top 7 are also older than Hogwarts. A narrow minded person like you me never understand buy magic was prevalent in countries like Greece, India, Egypt and China long before it came to England." Harry countered.

Peeves the poltergeist interrupted their argument by throwing a water balloon at Percy. After pelting Percy with few more balloons he left.

After showing the entrance to the common room Percy left to change his clothes. The fifth year female prefect directed the girls towards a staircase leading to their room while she told the boys to take the other staircase to the room labeled first years.

Parvati thanked Harry before they went their separate ways by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

**A/n: 1) There would be slight Weasley bashing in the story limited to only Percy and Molly. **

**2) Dumbledore won't be portrayed as stupid as seen in most stories in which he his evil. He would be simply outmatched by Harry.**

**3) This is going to be Harry/ multi story. If you want to see Harry paired with any particular girl please leave a review.**

**4) Plz review.**


End file.
